Disappearing Stars
by keelykelly
Summary: Morgan Fletcher is kidnapped while signing autographs on the red carpet. So Nancy and the Hardy Boys team up to find her before Cruise Higgins disappears too.
1. Chapter 1

Bright Lights danced across the black sky as a long black stretch limousine pulled to a stop outside a theater.

Fans standing nearby began to scream and snapped multiple pictures.

Inside, a young actor named Cruise Higgens turned to his two companions "Thanks for coming, guys."

Frank Hardy shrugged "No problem."

"Hey." Joe Hardy added "I always wanted to walk the red carpet!"

Frank shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Cruise chuckled "You may need sunglasses. You ready to meet the crowd?"

"Definitely." The brothers nodded.

Cruise opened the door to the Limo and stepped out. The screaming instantly raised about fifteen degrees.

The camera flashes were constant... and dizzying.

"Can't see!" Joe gasped "Did someone mention sunglasses?"

Cruise reached into his pocket and handed the blond Hardy a pair "Here you go."

"Thanks."

The crowd was screaming and begging for autographs from the movie star.

Cruise Higgens stood Five foot eight. His slick, jet black hair and baby blue eyes made him quite the 'Lady Killer'.

"Do we go in?" Frank asked "I think I'm starting to see starts. And not just movie stars either."

Cruise laughed "Not yet. We've got to wait for Morgan."

Morgan Fletcher was Cruise's Fiancee as well as his co-star.

"I think that's her." Joe said, pointing to a white Limo that was coming up the road.

"Sure is!" Cruise smiled brightly "Hey, guys. She's got a couple of friends with her. Would you mind being escorts?"

Joe straightened his leather jacket "Escort a _girl _that's friends with a movie star? No problem!"

Frank groaned. Joe was a helpless flirt. No doubt about it.

No matter the situation, if there was a girl involved he was there!

"We'd be happy to." Frank said, more casual.

The white Limo pulled to a stop and the door opened to reveal a girl with carrot colored curls and dazzling green eyes.

Cruise rushed forward and offered her his arm "Shall we?"

Morgan nodded "Of course." she smiled at Frank and Joe "Hi."

Joe flashed her one of his million-dollar smiles "Hi."

Frank elbowed him "Engaged."

Joe rolled his eyes "Duh!"

Cruise took Morgan's hand and helped her out "Shall we?"

"Mm-hm." Morgan nodded then she turned to Frank and Joe "My friends are in the limo."

Joe straightened his jacket "Alright."

Frank shook his head and approached the vehicle "May I?" he asked, holding his hand out for the next girl, not exactly paying attention.

A soft chuckle caught his attention "Frank? What are you doing here?"

His head snapped in the direction of the person and his eyes widened "Nancy!"

Nancy Drew laughed her blue eyes sparkling "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked.

"Visiting a friend." Nancy answered, nodding towards Morgan "You?"

"Same as you." He said "Except we're with Cruise."

Joe cleared his throat "Hello. Little brother feeling neglected."

Nancy laughed and finished stepping out of the limo "Hi Joe." she said, giving him a quick hug.

Joe grinned "Good to see you again." he thought a second "Hey... is Bess here?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded "She's still in the back. George couldn't make it."

"Okay." Joe quickly ran over to the Limo door and did a sweeping bow "My lady."

Bess giggled as she accepted his hand "Hi Joe."

Nancy looked up at Frank and shook her head "Helpless flirts."

Frank chuckled "No kidding."

Nancy smiled to herself. There was that oh-so familiar feeling she got whenever she saw him.

Almost since the first time they'd met, just the sight of him made her heart skip a beat. His soft brown eyes and easy smile sent shivers up her spine.

"So..." Frank said, breaking the silence "Are you on a case?"

"Not this time." Nancy answered "Surprising, right?" they both chuckled "And you?"

"Nope." Frank shook his head "Surprising right?"

They both laughed again then a long moment of silence followed. Well... as quiet as it could possibly be at a movie premier.

Frank nodded towards Cruise and Morgan "They're great together, huh?"

"Yeah." Nancy responded, then they lapsed into another round of silence.

Frank was killing his mind trying to think of something to say. Why couldn't they be on a case? That always made conversation easy. But when they just happen to run into each other, finding something to say to the pretty titian haired detective was difficult.

"Can you believe those two?" Bess whispered to Joe "They meet up after... a year and a half?"

Joe nodded "Yeah, and they aren't even talking." he winked at her "At least the cat hasn't caught _my _tongue."

Bess giggled "I don't think it ever could, Joseph Hardy,"

Just then, a squeal of tires was heard from around the corner. The screaming fans mainly drowning it out.

Nancy's eyebrows furrowed and she glanced up at Frank. He had the same expression.

Just then, her gaze flicked to Morgan who was still standing near the limo talking to some fans.

"Nancy." Frank said, grabbing her elbow "Look!"

A large black car came speeding up the road, the back door slightly ajar.

"Morgan!" Nancy shouted as she started to run forward "Get away from the road!"

Morgan looked at her confused then looked to see what Nancy was talking about.

About that time, the car screeched to a halt, a man in black with a ski mask leapt out, grabbed Morgan and pulled her into the car. And that fast, the car took off again.

Nancy shot towards Morgan's limo that was still idling at the end of the runway.

"I'm driving!" Frank called as he skid around the front of the vehicle.

"Okay." Nancy leapt into the passenger seat as Frank slid in behind the steering wheel.

Joe managed to jump into the back just as Frank floored the gas pedal.

Frank managed to keep the limo a few yards behind the black car, which was kind of difficult in the New York traffic.

"Is anyone else having major flashbacks?" Joe asked as he was tossed around in the back seat.

Frank snorted "Yup."

Nancy chuckled slightly "Same city. Same vehicle. Same driver. Same time of year just about." she grabbed onto her door handle as Frank yanked the limo around a curve.

"What I wouldn't give for a jeep." Frank mumbled. "Or anything smaller."

"Even our van!" Joe shouted as he was tossed to the floor "Hey! Where's the seat belts on this thing?"

"Were did it go?" Frank asked, mainly to himself.

Nancy looked around quickly then pointed "It just turned off by that fountain... Frank look out!"

Frank yanked the steering wheel to the right just as a large truck went speeding past them, it's horn blaring.

The Limo skid across the road. The sound of squealing tires sounded all around til the vehicle was suddenly jolted to a stop by a light pole.

Frank slowly released the steering wheel then turned to look at Nancy "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." she nodded, catching her breath "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Nobody cares about Joe." The younger Hardy said as he sat up from the floor board "And I'm the one that was getting tossed around in this giant aluminum can!"

Nancy shook her head then looked back out the windshield.

There was no way to find the car now. It was gone, and the Limo wasn't going anywhere either.

She leaned back into her seat and looked over at Frank "_Now _I'm on a case."

He nodded "I think we both are."

"**I don't understand!"** Cruise shouted as he paced his hotel room "Who would do this? And why?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Nancy said reassuringly.

"You've got the best detectives on the force!" Bess said exuberantly "They used to be teen detectives, but they've kind out grown that title."

"Hey!" Joe whined "I'm only one year out of the teen range. I still consider myself young and charming."

"Of course you do."

Frank shook his head from where he was waiting with the phone. He had called in the license plate number to the vehicle that had taken Morgan. Just then, he straightened up "Yes?"

Nancy leaned against the wall and whispered quietly "The owner of the car reported the vehicle stolen at five this afternoon. It was recovered from a ditch about an hour ago."

Frank glanced at her amused "Okay. Thanks." then he hung up "Good guess. But the car was reported stolen at seven."

She shrugged "Close."

"Alright, Cruise." Frank said, turning to the actor "I need you to think. And _really _think. Is there anyone that would want to get Morgan out of the way for any reason?"

Cruise sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs "Not that I know of. Everyone always loved her!"

"What about someone trying to get at _you_?" Nancy asked "It's not exactly a secret that you two are in love."

"I can't think of anyone." Cruise answered.

"What about that person that Morgan got the part in the next movie instead of her?" Bess suggested "Gossip says she was mad."

"Bonnie James?" Cruise thought a second "She _was _pretty upset. But I don't think capable of kidnapping. Besides, the kidnapper was a man."

"People have accomplices." Frank pointed out "Who knows who was driving."

"Right."

"I think we'd better have a talk with Bonnie." Nancy said "Does she live around here?"

"Yeah. She's Morgan's understudy for the next film." Cruise said "They were going to start shooting this Friday. You'll be able to find her on the set. I can take you there."  
"Friday?" Nancy nodded "Day after tomorrow? Sounds good."

"Yeah." Cruise walked towards the room door "They wanted to get some shooting in before the Holidays. If you guys don't mind, I'm exhausted." he opened his door "I really just... want to be alone."

Frank nodded in understanding "Sure." then he walked out, the others following.

Right before Nancy left she sent the movie star a reassuring smile "We'll find her. I promise."

He put on the best smile he could muster "I hope so, Nancy. Thanks."

"So, it's the Drew-Hardy team again." Joe said as they walked down the hall "With some Martin assistance."

"I guess so." Nancy said softly "Our room is just a few floor up, so..."

Frank nodded "Yeah. Ours is just a few doors down from here."

Bess giggled "Wow. I works to have friends that are movie stars _and _dating!"

Nancy smiled "Want to meet for breakfast? We can catch up on the past year and a half."

"Sure." Frank answered with a grin "Make it seven?"

"Make it eight!" Joe retorted.

"Yeah! Make it eight!" Bess begged "Or... you two can go ahead and meet at seven then we'll join you at eight."

Nancy stared at her friend for a long moment.

"Sounds good." Frank said "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Nancy nodded "See ya." then she and Bess walked away.

Joe elbowed Frank in the ribs "Oooh. This could get interesting."

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked, his eyebrows lowering.

"Here we are in New York City. And we run into Nancy Drew." Joe responded "And you just happen to be unattached."

Frank groaned "Joe! I am not interesting in Nancy!"

"Uh-huh." Joe crossed his arms "You could have fooled me. Honestly, when you and Callie broke up you seemed more relieved than distressed."

"We didn't break up, we separated." Frank retorted "And besides, Nancy is dating Ned. Remember?" then he turned and stalked towards their room.

"Or is she?" Joe said to himself.

**As soon as **the girls reached their room, Bess put in a call to her cousin, George Fayne while Nancy went to get ready for bed.

She was brushing her hair when she heard Bess talking.

"Guess who's here." Bess said "Yes! The Hardys! Joe _and _Frank!.. yeah, I know... I know... I can't wait to see what happens either... I know!... There's always been the former relationship excuse, but now... Yeah... Okay... talk to you later, George... See you when you get here...bye."

"What was that all about?" Nancy asked as she walked over to her bed.

"Oh, nothing." Bess answered as she returned the phone to it's cradle "Soooooo, Nancy. And thoughts on running into the Hardy Boys? Mainly... Frank?"

Nancy glanced at her briefly "It's good to see them again. _Both _of them."

"Aw! Come on, Nan!" Bess huffed "You know what I mean?"

Unfortunately, she _did _know what Bess meant.

She had always been attracted to Frank Hardy. He was so smart and kind and always seemed to listen. Not to mention he was _terribly _good looking. Tall and strong. Everything a girl could possibly want in a guy.

"And he can read your mind." Bess said, as if she knew Nancy's thoughts.

"He's got a girlfriend." Nancy pointed out "And besides, anything that _may _have happened between me and Frank was just... silly teenager stuff. It's over." she slid between her blankets "Good night."

Bess shook her head "Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn." then she flicked out the light and climbed into her own bed. It wasn't long til her soft snores could be heard.

Nancy sighed and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

Truth was, seeing Frank again had brought back all those feelings she'd kept contained for so long. She'd normally been able to maintain her distance or keep anything from happening because of Ned. About a year ago she and Ned had gone their separate ways, but even with Ned, there'd been a couple of times when their resolve had slipped away. Like that time in Colorado... and Egypt.

She groaned as she rolled back onto her side. She didn't have Ned as an excuse to keep her distance anymore. So what could she possibly do to keep from falling for Frank Hardy all over again?

**(Okay, I'm trying a mystery! And... I could probably use some help. I'm not too good at clues, so if anyone's got a suggestion let me know! By the way, yes I LOVE Nancy and Frank. They're just tooo perfect together! Sorry Ned-Nancy lovers. Well, enjoy! Laterz!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joe groaned as **he heard the bathroom door close "Frank? What are you doing? It's like five-o-clock?"

"Can't sleep." Frank answered as he grabbed his shoes from the closet.

"Dude. It's breakfast with Nancy!" Joe said exasperated "Not a date!" then he grinned mischievously "Or is it?"

Frank shot a glare at him "No! We're just going to talk about the case. Nothing more."

"Then why on earth are you up at five getting ready to meet her?"

"I'm going for a walk. That is all." Frank stood up and grabbed his jacket "I'll see you at eight." then he walked out the door.

Joe pulled the blankets up to his chin "Telepathy. He's going to run into Nancy on his walk and they're going to forget about breakfast."

**Nancy stepped out **into the brisk December air and zipped up her coat.

She hadn't gotten much sleep and she thought that an early morning stroll would help her clear her head before she met Frank.

She started walking down the sidewalk, avoiding rushing people as she went.

The one thing about New York City, it never rested. Especially with Christmas just a few weeks away.

"Nancy!"

She stopped as she heard her name and glanced around but saw no one. With a shrug she continued on.

"Nancy!"

This time when she looked back she saw Frank rushing towards her. She smiled as she waited for him to catch up "What are you doing up so early?"

He shrugged as he stuck his hands in his pocket "Same as you. Getting some air. Even if it's not all together fresh."

"I thought you were used to New York." She teased.

"I live in Bayport. Not New York City." he responded with a laugh.

They walked on in silence. Neither one sure of what to say.

"_It's just Frank." _ Nancy thought _"Same old easy to talk to Frank. Then why can't you think of anything to say!?"_

"So..." Frank ventured "What do you think about the case?"

"Well, there's not much to think about yet." Nancy answered "We've got one suspect and no leads." she pushed her hair over her shoulder "Hopefully we'll pick up some clues tomorrow." she shivered as a cold breeze whipped across her face, dragging several pieces of hair with it "Oi. It's cold!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around herself.

Frank smiled and put an arm around her shoulders "Would you like to take a walk around the park?"

She nodded "I'd love to."

"**They are going **to kill us!" Nancy laughed as she and Frank pushed through the crowd towards the hotel.

"For missing breakfast or getting caught in the snow?" Frank asked.

"Probably both."

"Oh look! Opening of people!" Frank grabbed Nancy's hand and took off running. A few minutes later they pushed through the door amid a flurry of snow and sleet.

Nancy laughed as she dusted her coat off "Nice break, Hardy."

"Well, thank you Drew." He nodded towards the dining room "Shall we? They may still be there."

"Sure." She was awful glad that it was so cold outside, because she knew she was going to need an explanation for her flushed cheeks.

Joe and Bess were waiting, along with Cruise, when they arrived.

"We thought y'all might be awhile." Cruise said with a smile, even though it didn't quite reach his eyes "So we ordered at... nine."

Frank looked down at his watch while Nancy looked up at the dining room clock. It was nearly Nine-Fifteen!

"Whoops." they both mumbled.

"So..." Bess said with an impish grin "What's with the flushed cheeks?"

"It's cold outside." the two detectives said in unison, then they laughed.

It was oh-so common for them to be thinking the same thing and for them to finish each other's sentences. They were just always in complete sync with each other. Sometimes it was scary.

After Nancy and Frank ordered, a casual conversation started. Cruise was trying to be interested and involved but it was obvious his heart just wasn't in it.

Nancy glanced over at Frank who sent her a sad smile before returning his attention to his brother.

"Oh, and by the way." Joe finished "Surprise! Chet's coming!"

Frank nearly choked on his food "What!? Why is Chet coming?"

"I invited him." Joe answered then added with a wink "I thought the NYC rush might give him a little... help."

Chet Morton was Joe and Frank's rather chunky friend. His mind was on food _constantly. _Kind of like Bess, only Bess somehow managed to keep somewhat of a figure.

"Mr. Higgens." A waiter said "I have a letter for you."

"Thank you." Cruise took the letter and slowly started to open it.

Everyone at the table fell silent as they watched.

Cruise unfolded the paper inside and read it. His face blanched "Oh no."

"What is it Cruise?" Frank asked.

The actor handed him the paper and leaned back in his seat.

Nancy scooted closer to Frank so she could read it while Joe came around the back.

_Higgens_

_Drop your part in the next movie or pay._

_Morgan already refused and will pay the price if you do not._

_The choice is yours._

Nancy glanced at Frank who nodded and jumped up from his seat and ran after the waiter.

"Sir!" he called "I need to ask you a question!"

"Yes?" The waiter asked, slightly annoyed to be stopped from his work.

"Who left this message? Do you know?"

"No sir. It was brought to me by a bellboy."

"Which one?"

"Patrick O'hara, I believe." The waiter answered "Now please, I must get back to work."

"Yes. Thank you." Frank then motioned towards Joe and Nancy "Come on!"

The two immediately responded and leapt from their seats to join him.

"What's up bro?" Joe asked.

"Joe. You go find Patrick O'hara, the bellboy." Frank said as he led the way from the dinning room "Nancy and I are going to go look through Morgan's room."

"Okay." Joe nodded "O'hara. Sounds Irish. So look for a kid with lots of red hair." then he went trotting off.

Frank shook his head "Good luck."

"How are we going to get into the room?" Nancy asked as they walked towards the elevators.

"Um... pick the lock?"

"But what if someone's already done that? We could lose evidence!"

"True." he thought for a second "Um... do you have any ideas?"

"Actually, yes." She turned and walked casually up to the front desk, smiling slightly as she spotted an issue of the newspaper from yesterday "Excuse me."

The woman behind the counter looked up at her skeptically "Yes?"

"Miss Morgan Fletcher sent me to pick up some stuff from her room." Nancy said, slightly examining her nails "She left the key here."

The Woman glanced at a wall of small boxes behind her "I'm sorry Ma'am. But there was no key left."

"What!?" Nancy crossed her arms "You've misplaced Miss Fletcher's key?! She is not going to be happy about this!" she threw her hands in the air dramatically "Especially since she won't get her makeup done for the shoot today!"

"Shoot?"

Nancy reached over the counter and flipped open the newspaper to where a picture of Morgan and Cruise were "Yeah. Movie stars. They've got big tempers too." she clicked her tongue and shook her head as she started to walk away "I guess I'll have to tell Miss Fletcher that the Hotel is responsible for her not looking her best. That red hair of hers will come out... majorly!"

"Wait!" The receptionist called "Here! Take the spare key!" she quickly tossed Nancy the object "I... I forgot about it."

"Aw!" Nancy put on her cutest grin "Thanks, Hon. You're a dear!" then she went to rejoin Frank who was on the verge of laughter "What?"

"Nothing. That was a nice touch there at the end.." He answered as they stepped into a, surprisingly empty, elevator.

Nancy laughed, her blue eyes sparkling "Well, what would you have done?"

"Gotten Joe to swoon her." Frank answered as he looked down at her.

Nancy turned and looked up at him "And why couldn't _you_ have done it?"

He shrugged but grinned "I don't have the charm like my brother does."

"Could have fooled me." she'd meant for it to come out as a smirk, but instead it came out soft and quiet.

Frank stared at her for a second, his face unreadable. He started to say something But at that moment, the elevator doors opened and more people got on.

Nancy scooted away from Frank to make room while trying to calm down her beating heart.

A few minutes later, they elevator finally let them off at the Penthouse Suite.

"Wow. You failed to mention she got the Suit!" Frank said as Nancy opened the door.

"Didn't really think about it." Nancy responded. She stepped into the room, flipped on the lights and froze "Oh no."

**(Wow! I can't believe the response I got on this story! Thanks for your suggestions too, Laterz!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Patrick O'hara." Joe mumbled "I have been looking for this guy for like fifteen minutes!" he shook his head and walked over to the desk "Hey." he said to the receptionist with a smile "I'm looking for Patrick O'hara."

The girl smiled "I'll call him for you."

"Thanks." Joe leaned against the desk and waited. A few seconds later a _tall _guy walked up to him.

"You need me?" He asked with a booming voice.

Joe stared at him "Whoa. Um... I mean... yes!"

Patrick O'hara appeared to be about six foot eight. He was built like a boxer and had a serious face, He also had a carrot red mustache that made him look like he belonged on a motorcycle.

"Um..." Joe scratched the back of his head "I needed to ask you a question... Are you an undercover security guard?" he slapped his forehead "No! I mean..." he laughed nervously "A note was left for a Cruise Higgins earlier. The waiter said you delivered it to him. Do you happen to know who left the note?"

"Nope." The man responded "I was left on that sofa over there." he pointed to a lush velvet couch "That's all I know." he leaned down, his dark green eyes squinting "Who wants to know?"

"No one. No one at all." Joe patted his shoulder "Hehe. Keep up the good work!" then he took off running "Next time, Frank's talking to O'hara!"

"**I don't get **it." Nancy said as she stepped into the room "What were they after?"

Morgan's room had been completely trashed. Pillows had been torn to pieces, the sofa split. Clothes were thrown everywhere.

Frank shook his head "Someday, I'd like to meet a criminal that _doesn't _trash the room."

Nancy chuckled dryly "Yeah."

They proceeded further the room, being careful to watch where they stepped.

Even the bathroom had been torn to shreds.

Nancy was slowly heading towards the bedroom "You look around here. I'll check the room."

"Alright." Frank nodded. He was about to do as ordered when he spotted a footprint in the plush carpet _"That shouldn't be there." _he thought _"It should have disappeared by now. Unless..." _his attention flicked to the large curtain hanging over a window buy the bedroom door. It look normal... except for in one of the ripples you could barely make out the form of a person "Nancy!" he shouted as he leapt forward "Watch out!"

The person burst from behind the curtain. Nancy managed to jump out of the way, but the man rammed into Frank, sending him flying back into the closet.

"It's the same man that kidnapped Morgan!" Nancy said, then she took off after him.

Frank groaned as he got to his feet "That is going to hurt." then he charged after them. When he didn't see them in the hall, he ran for the stairs "He must be heading to the lobby."

**Nancy raced after **the man, determined not to let him get away.

He glanced back at her and put on a burst of speed.

"_I hope Frank catches up." _she thought.

The man reached the end of the hall and grabbed onto a ladder that led to the roof. Of course, Nancy followed.

"_Why is he going to the roof?"_

The icy air hit her full blast in the face as she stepped outside. Snow and ice had piled up on the roof, making the trek tedious. She looked around for any sign of the man, but there was none. Not even a footprint. She shivered as she looked around, wishing she had her coat.

She continued to walk around the roof. There were no prints anywhere!

"Well, where did he go?" She murmured.

Just then, a shadow appeared next to her, and before she could turn around, she felt a couple of hands shove her hard. With a gasp she went tumbling forward, right over the edge of the roof!

**Frank burst into **the lobby and looked around. Where had they gone? "Joe!" he called as he spotted his brother "Have you seen Nancy and a guy come running through here?"

"No." Joe answered "I've been standing here. Nancy hasn't been through."

"They may have gone out another way." the older Hardy mumbled "Come on. Let's look outside." then he ran for the exit. There was still no sign of them anywhere. "Where on earth could they have gone?"

"F-frank." Joe said slowly "Don't look up." his eyes widened "Actually, looking up wouldn't be a bad idea!"

Frank's head snapped up in just enough time to spot Nancy getting pushed off the roof "No!" he shot forward and managed to make it to the spot right before Nancy hit the ground.

The force of her falling into him sent both of them falling back into the snow.

"Nice catch!" Joe cheered.

Nancy let out a relieved chuckle and laid back in the snow "Wow."

Frank smiled and shook his head "No kidding." he stood to his feet and held his hands down to her "Here. You're going to catch your death."

"I'm not the one that caught someone's death." she responded as she slipped her hands into his, as soon as she was on her feet, she threw her arms around his neck "Thank you."

Frank let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her "You're welcome."

Joe grinned and turned around "Precious."

"Did I miss something?" A voice suddenly asked.

Nancy pulled out of Frank's arms and looked towards the street. There stood George.

"George!" she laughed as she ran towards her friend "I thought you were due til tomorrow!"

"I came early." George responded "Why are you wet and covered in snow?"

"It's a long story." Nancy laughed "but I am freezing! Let's get inside."

"Yeah. You need to change." George turned her around and pushed her towards the door.

Joe poked Frank's shoulder "So do you, Snowman."

Frank rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah."

"George!" Bess squealed as soon as they stepped in the door "You're here! What happened to you, Nancy?"

"Nothing much." Nancy answered.

"She fell off the roof." Joe said at the same time.

"You must be freezing!" Bess grabbed both of the girls' arms and drug them towards the elevator "Come on!"

Joe looked up at Frank and grinned "Don't worry, Bro. I care."

"**Nancy." George said **with a smirk "What was all that outside?"

"All what?" Nancy asked, drying her hair out with a towel.

"Yeah. What?" Bess asked.

"The long endearing hug." George answered "Between Nancy and Frank."

"Ooooh." Bess was immediately alert "Long endearing hug?"

"It was a relieved thank you hug." Nancy answered "He saved my life."

"I don't know... it seemed kind of sweet." George smirked.

Nancy shook her head and grabbed a brush from the dresser "I had just fallen seventeen stories through the air. I was happy to be alive!"

"Nancy, why can't you just admit that you like Frank Hardy?" Bess asked.

"I _do _like Frank." Nancy responded "He's a great friend." she chuckled "And he's saved my life more times than I can count."

George rolled her eyes "Honestly."

"Nancy!" Bess whined "You know what we mean! Did it ever occur to you that you _might _be in love with him?"

Nancy's mouth fell open then she clamped it back shut. In _love _with Frank Hardy? Well... the thought hadn't really crossed her mind. Or had it? But seriously, the idea, even in _her _mind didn't sound preposterous. I mean, what was there about him not to love?

He was smart and sweet and...

Nancy shook her head "No. I'm not in love with Frank."

"You hesitated." Bess pointed out.

"No I did not!" Nancy shook her head "Are you forgetting that he's got a girlfriend? Callie Shaw, remember?"

"What does that have to do with you?" George asked dully.

"Look, we've got more important things to think about." Nancy tossed the hairbrush back onto the dresser "Like finding Morgan."

George looked at them confused "What do you mean? What happened to Morgan?"

Nancy and Bess looked at each other.

"Okay, Cousin." Bess said "I think you need updated."

"**I don't think **I've ever seen you move that fast. Joe commented "Even for me."

Frank glanced as his brother but grabbed a blazer from the closet and didn't respond.

"And I definitely never got a hug like that. I think I'm jealous."

Frank groaned "You are _so _immature. You know that, Joe?"

"I know." Joe shrugged "But at least I've normally got a date. Being cute pays off. You should try it sometime."

"See you later." Frank grabbed the hotel key from a side table and walked out the door.

"He has got to stop that." Joe said as he picked up the tv remote "He's always walking away."

"**Be cute." Frank **grumbled as he made his way down the hall "Yeah, sure. Be cute."

"Who's being cute?"

Frank glanced over his shoulder and smiled "Hi Nancy."

"Hello." she pushed her hair behind her ear "I was wondering if you wanted to go finish investigating Morgan's room with me? You know, just in case the closet throws a thief."

"Who am I to say no?" Frank responded, then he cleared his throat "You know, to investigating."

Nancy's eyebrows rose slightly "I get it. Come on." she turned and headed towards the elevators "Then maybe we can get some lunch."

"Sounds... perfect."

**(I promise there will be some attempt-to-avoid-romance between Nan and Frank, and some Bess/Joe too! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Oh yeah! If someone that reads this owns Secrets of the Nile, please PM me! I need a bit of information about things that happen in that book! Thank you!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You never did tell me what you were doing on the roof." Frank said as they entered the room once again.

"Chasing the intruder." Nancy answered "What else?" she glanced back at him "I thought you were right behind me."

"I thought he headed for the lobby... like usual." Frank said quietly "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Nancy turned around to face him "If you had followed us to the roof, you wouldn't have been on the ground to catch me. Thank you."

He shrugged "You'd have done the same." his face turned beet red "I m-mean... saved my life. Not... catch..."

Nancy burst out laughing "It's okay Frank. I understand." then she turned back around "Well, like originally planned, you take the sitting room and I'll take the bedroom. Sound good?"

"Yes, Ma'am Miss Detective." Frank saluted.

Nancy laughed again then went to the bedroom.

"_Dude!" _Frank thought _"What is up with you?"_ then he started looking around. After checking in the closet, under and in the furniture, he walked over to the curtains where the man had been hiding "Hey, Nan." he called "Come here."

"I'm taking it you found something." Nancy said as she joined him, carrying the bedroom's waste basket with her.

"It appears out visitor wears a wide eleven boot." Frank said, pointing to two very dark footprints "And likes mud."

Nancy chuckled at his last statement "Look at that." she pointed to a design in the middle of the print "Looks like it was special made."

"It looks like three stars with some initials in them." Frank said, squinting at the design "I can't make out the letters. He must have smudged it when he took off running."

"The bottom of his boots are rubber." Nancy stated.

Frank stared at the print for a second "How do you know that?"

"I'll show you." Nancy straightened up and walked into the bedroom, Frank following "He came in through that window." she pointed to a small window that was on the east wall, and it was broken "All he had to do was drop from the ceiling to the large window ledge and break it." then she walked over to where some more footprints were and picked a small shiny sliver out of the carpet "He stepped in the broken glass when he stepped on the floor. It got stuck in the rubber bottoms of his boots and he dragged it across the floor."

"And the window is too far away from this print to have just flown here." Frank finished, then he smiled "Nancy Drew, you are a genius."

"Why, Thank you Frank." she couldn't help but beam beneath his praise.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Frank asked "Why were you carrying the waste basket?"

"As before stated," Nancy said "I'll show you." she led him back to the main room and sat down beside the object in question "Here." she reached into the basket and pulled out a waded up piece of paper and handed it to him.

Frank took it. It was a piece of yellow construction paper with letters clipped from magazines and newspapers "Drop the part or suffer the consequences?" she handed him another one "If you don't drop out, this movie won't have a happy ending."

"Someone was serious." Nancy said "And I'm guessing Morgan wasn't paying a lick of attention to them. She was as happy as she usually is and said nothing about it."

"That's strange." Frank mumbled "I wonder why they didn't bother her." he pulled another one from the basket "Leave or Die? And she wasn't the least bit worried?"

"Not that I could tell." Nancy answered "But then again, she's an amazing actress."

Frank nodded silently "Should we call the police?"  
"They've probably already been called." She said "I'm going to take these notes back to my room."

"You're going to remove evidence?"

"You are _not _going all official on me." she picked another note from the bin "You know once the police get these we'll never be able to look them over for more clues. And obviously Morgan wadded these up before she threw them away. There would be no fingerprints to find."

He nodded slightly "True..."

"Please?"

He sighed "Fine. But let me take them. Joe will kill me if he doesn't get a look at these things." after they finished digging out all the notes, Frank sat back on his heels and smiled "Okay... about lunch."

Nancy stuffed the notes into her purse and looked up at him "What are you wanting?"

"Anything." He thought a second "There's a small Mexican restaurant around the corner. How about that?"

"Sounds like a deal." Nancy stood up then went and returned the basket to the bedroom "Let's go." she picked up her purse then they left the room and headed for the elevator that was at the end of a small hall.

"By the way," Frank ventured "How's Ned?"

"Ned?" Nancy glanced at him, debating whether or not to tell him about the breakup "He's fine. You know, studying hard."

Frank nodded slightly "He's still in college?"

"Um... no." she pushed the button by the elevator door "He's a sports announcer during the sport seasons and does... something all the other times."

Frank stared at her. Why was she avoiding looking at him "That's nice."

"Yeah. So... how's Callie?" She smiled as she looked over at him, still waiting for the elevator.

"She's good." Frank answered "She's gone into nursing school. Living the dream."

Nancy chuckled "Sounds nice." the elevator doors finally opened and the two stepped in.

"So, what about you?" Frank asked, hitting the button for the Lobby "What are you planning on doing for the rest of your life?"

"Investigate." Nancy answered "I want to stay just the way I am. Helping people." she chuckled "I've gotten a few offers from agencies like the CIA and FBI, but... I don't know. I like helping people without having to charge them."

"I know what you mean." Frank nodded "Joe and I still work for The Network when they ask, but we're mainly going on our own. Money just takes the fun out of the case."

"I know!" she looked up at the floor number above the door "Boy this thing is going slow!"

"Where's the radio?" Frank joked, pretending to bob his head to some music.

Just then, the elevator groaned and jolt slightly, knocking them both a bit off balance. Nancy grabbed Frank's arm to steady herself "Why do I get the feeling this isn't good."

Frank frowned "I think I agree."

Nancy released his arm and walked over to the button panel "I wonder if it'll let us get off early."

He stared towards her "It's worth a try. We're at the tenth floor. Try hitting the ni..."

he was cut off as the elevator gave another jolt, only this time a lot harder than the first.

Nancy lost her footing and fell back against the wall, her eyes closed instinctively. She heard something slightly hit the wall on either side of her but didn't pay any attention to it. After a second she opened her eyes to see the last thing she'd expected.

Frank Hardy was just a very few inches in front of her. His hands braced against the wall on either side of her head.

She felt her heart quicken, and not just because of the fact that they might be trapped in an elevator

He smiled, his brown eyes sparkling "Hey there."

She chuckled softly "Hi."

Then everything fell into silence _"Say something." _her brain screamed _"Do something. Say anything!" _but none of the commands reached their destination. She was lost in the pools of his tender brown eyes.

Frank kept telling himself to move. He hadn't meant to land there. The jolt had caused him to stumble, and off instinct, his hands had it the wall on either side of her. But now she was looking at him. Her summer blue eyes just staring at him, throwing his senses all off. There had been several occasions when he'd gotten the urge to kiss her. A couple of times he had given in. And for some reason, he couldn't fight this one. She was just... there.

Nancy felt her resolve start to slip away as she looked into his face. She had been determined to remain _strictly _investigator on this case. To keep her distance from him. But he was there, and more than anything she just wanted him to...

Right at that moment, the elevator doors slid open.

Joe's mouth dropped when he saw them "You know what. I'll take a cab." then he took off down the hall.

Frank groaned and quickly exited the machine, Nancy following, She knew her cheeks were flushed.

"We found some clues." Frank said casually as eh caught up with his brother.

"Clues to what?" Joe asked with an impish grin.

Frank frowned "To the case. Nancy's got 'em."

"Okay." Joe nodded, still grinning like a fool "Well, I was about to go up and get Bess. Grab some lunch or something, you know?"

Nancy raised an eyebrow "You were going to take my friend on a date?"

"Maybe." Joe shrugged "There's a nice little Mexican Restaurant around the corner."

Frank couldn't help but feel grateful that the elevator had acted up. Just the thought of Joe catching him and Nancy at a restaurant together was almost as bad as... Joe catching him about to kiss Nancy in the elevator.

"Tell you what." Nancy said "I'll go up the stairs and get Bess. We'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"We're on the seventh floor," Joe said "Are you sure you want to take the stairs? Frank would be happy to take the elevator with you. Just in case it breaks down."

Frank grabbed his brother's in his the crook of his arm and sent a slightl smile and nod at Nancy "We'll see you in the lobby."

"O-okay." Nancy turned and literally bolted for the staircase.

"Ow ow ow!" Joe cried as Frank walked towards their room, his arm still firmly around Joe's head "Dude! I'm dying here! Stop it! OW!"

Frank opened their room door and walked in, dragging his brother with him.

"Uncle! Peace and Crackers! I'm sorry! Lemme go! HELP!"

Frank flipped Joe onto his bed "Serves you right!"

"Hey!" Joe whined, rubbing his neck "I wasn't the one that had Nancy pinned to the elevator wall."

"It wasn't intentional." Frank growled "The elevator jolted. It just happened."

"But you didn't move immediatley." Joe pointed "Dude. Why don't you just admit that you're crazy about her?"

Frank glanced at him but didn't answer.

"You know as well as I do that Nancy and Ned aren't together anymore." Joe continued "So why don't you give it a shot?"

"Number one." Frank said "We're on a case. Number two, I do _not _feel that way about her. And Number three..." he shook his head slightly "She won't tell me that she broke up with Ned."

Joe stared at him for a second "Did you tell her you broke up with Callie?"

"No."

**Nancy took the **stairs up three st a time then ran down the hall to her room door. She leaned against the wall outside to catch her breath and willed her heart to slow down. She pushed some hair out of her face and sighed "Get a grip, Drew." for some reason, it didn't work.

Just then, an ear piercing scream came from the room.

Nancy jumped and spun around "Bess?" she called "Open the door!" she heard the knob rattling on the other side, then George's panicked voice came out to her.

"The door won't open Nancy! It's jammed!" George yanked on the door some more "It won't open! And the room's on fire!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge "Where's Bess, George?"

"She's right here!" George answered "We're both okay!"

Some other occupants were starting to come out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"Please, everyone go downstairs." Nancy told them calmly "And someone go pull the fire alarm! Quickly!"

Just then, Frank and Joe came running down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"They're trapped and the room's on fire." Nancy answered "How did you..."

"I heard Bess scream." Joe answered as he ran to the door and slammed up against it. Still it didn't budge.

Frank went over to join his brother "Bess! George! Get away from the door!" he grabbed Joe's shoulder and pulled him against the other wall "Go!"

The two Hardys ran across the hall and threw all their weight into the door.

Nancy couldn't help but cringe at the loud *Bang!* that came from the collision.

"One more time." Joe said, catching his breath. So once again, the brothers backed then threw wseverthing they had into the door. With a loud CRACK the door fell in, the Hardy boys stumbling after it.

The room was completely filled with smoke, and they could see flames leaping from the bathroom and quickly eating at the carpet.

Joe quickly located Bess while Frank found George, then they pulled the two coughing girls out.

By now, the fire alarm was sounding throughout the entire hotel. People were scurrying for the staircases.

"Come on." Frank said, grabbing Nancy's elbow "Let's get downstairs."

"But my stuff!" Bess cried.

Joe kept a firm hold on her "Don't worry about it Bess. It's better to be safe. And _I'll _buy you a whole new wardrobe if I have to."

Nancy and Frank glanced at each other.

It looked like Joe was taking this crush seriously.

Frank shook his head "It's just for the time being. It won't last."

Nancy smiled "Never does."

The Lobby was crowded with people by time they got there. Fire fighters were pushing through the crowd towards the stairs.

Nancy frowned as she looked around "Okay... what happened?"

"Well," Bess said "I wanted to blowdry my hair, so I plugged in the blowdryer, but when I turned it on, the who outlet caught fire! Then it went across the sink, across the wall, and to the floor then out into the bedroom in a matter of seconds!"

"Wait," Frank said, voicing Nancy's thoughts "The fire went _across _the sink?"

"Yes." Bess nodded, clinging to Joe "I have never been so terrified!"

Frank looked at Nancy gravely. She nodded towards a corner and he followed.

"Fire can't travel across a ceramic sink." Nancy said quietly "Not unless someone created a trail for it." she tapped her chin thoughtfully "And plus, the fire alarm in the room didn't go off."

Frank shook his head "Someone must know you're investigating. Why else would they sabotage your room?"

"We haven't found anything." Nancy said "Why would they want to... Oi. I'm confused."

"Do you think they'll ever figure it out?" Bess whispered to Joe.

"I don't know." Joe shrugged "Maybe someday."

George smiled and turned her back on her cousin and the younger Hardy.

"By the way, thanks for saving me, Joe." Bess said sweetly.

Joe grinned and put his chin on top of her head "Twas my pleasure, My Lady."

"I wonder how long this will last." Frank said from where he and Nancy were watching the two "He seems... serious."

Nancy smiled "Don't they just look perfect together?"

He smiled and nodded "Yep."

It was amazing how natural Bess looked standing in Joe's arms. It was as if the two blonds had been made for each other.

Frank glanced down at Nancy who was still watching the pair and couldn't help but wonder if _maybe _he had found his perfect match too.

**Early Friday morning, **Cruise took the detectives and their friends to the movie set.

As soon as they arrived a young lady with silky chocolate hair came flying over to them and hugged Cruise "I am so sorry about Morgan! I'm... terrified to think what might become of her!"

Cruise smiled sadly "Bonnie, this is Nancy Drew, Frank and Joe Hardy, Bess Marvin, and George Fayne. Guys, this is Bonnie James."

Nancy immediately knew what Cruise had meant earlier about not thinking that Bonnie was capable of kidnapping.

Her face was just so open and sincere.

"Hi." Bonnie said jubilantly "It's nice to meet you! Cruise is like the brother I never got. When he gets hurt, it hurts me."

Frank glanced at Nancy and smiled. It was hard to imagine this girl even being mad!

"Wait." Bonnie said a second later "Nancy Drew? Morgan's detective friend?"

Nancy nodded reluctantly "Yeah."

"She told me about you!" Bonnie laughed "She said you've been all over the world! Is that true?"

"Yes."

Frank could tell Nancy was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, you'll have to tell me all about it!" Bonnie gushed "I _love _mysteries! Well, staring in them anyways. But doing an _actual _mystery where you haven't already read the end of the script would be Wowza!" then she turned to Frank and Joe "And what do you guys do?"

"Celebrity Magazines." The Hardys and Nancy said in unison.

Bonnie looked back and forth between them "Well. I normally doubt when people say that, but three at once! It must be true!" then she gasped "Hey! Jake! Come here!" then she lowered her voice "Jake's my boyfriend. He has no idea how crazy I am, so don't tell!"

Nancy, Bess, and George looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Hello." Jake said as he joined the group "How's my star?"

"Worried about Morgan but happy!" Bonnie responded.

"Yeah, we hear you're her understudy." Nancy said casually.

"Yep." Bonnie nodded "Oh Jake, this is George Fayne," she was watching them to make sure she got their names right "Bess Marvin, her boy Joe Hardy. Frank Hardy and his girl, Nancy Drew."

"I'm not his girl."

"She's not my girl." Frank and Nancy said quickly.

Bonnie cocked her head "Oh? But you look so cute! I mean, he looks like he's standing guard over you!"

Frank cleared his throat and took a step away from Nancy "We're just really good friends."

"Oh. Gotcha." Bonnie winked at them "Well, I've got work to do. Like studying script work! I was not ready to take this part!" then she scurried away.

Jake nodded at them and also walked off.

"See what I mean?" Cruise said "I don't think she'd be able to think of doing something worse than replacing perfume with cologne."

"But she _is _an actress." Nancy pointed out "And probably a good one. We'll just be sure to keep an eye on her."

"Okay." Joe said with a broad smile.

Bess gasped then crossed her arms and huffed.

Joe looked down at her and smiled "Hey! You did it the last time we were here!"

"But he was a prince! Not a movie star!"

Nancy, Frank, and George rolled their eyes.

"By the way," Bess added "She's got a date."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Joe pretended to pout, but was obviously basking in the jealously of Bess.

"Okay." Frank said "Joe, you, Bess and George go talk the cast and whatnot. See if there's anyone that has some hard feelings towards Morgan. Nancy and I will talk to the Director, Producer and set workers. Okay?"

Joe sent him a thumbs up then wrapped his arms around Bess and George's shoulders "Hey. No prob!"

Frank shook his head "We'll meet back here in an hour then go for some lunch."

"But what about before then?" Bess groaned.

"You shall survive, Cousin." George laughed "Remember, you're on a diet."

"Again?" Joe questioned as the three walked away.

"Yep." Bess nodded "And this time I mean it!"

Three glanced over their shoulders as Nancy and Frank walked off in the other direction.

"Why do you suppose he wants to be with Nancy?" Joe asked with a wink.

"Because," George answered in a matter-of-fact voice "They work well together." then she snorted "There is absolutely..."

"Nothing going on between them." The other two finished with her.

"Hey," Joe said, tightening his arm around Bess's shoulders "At least I can admit when I'm beat."

"**Who do you** suppose the director is?" Nancy asked, stepping out of a soundman's way.

"I'd say it's the one with the clipboard shouting to everyone." Frank said, pointing to a woman with a megaphone.

"Alright people!" the woman shouted "I want to start shooting in fifteen minutes! Fifteen! No more! Someone get Bonnie to the makeup trailer! Do _not_ put that light there!"

"She seems busy." Nancy commented "Just like every other Director I've ever tried to talk to."

Frank nodded "No kidding. We may as well get it over with."

"People! Focus!" The director shouted "We are on a tight schedule!"

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Nancy said as she stepped up behind her.

"My name is not Ma'am, It's Director Higgens." the woman siad over her shoulder.

Frank cringed "I thought she looked familiar." he whispered "Catch you later."

"What?" Nancy asked confused.

At that moment, Director Higgens turned around "Franklin Hardy!"

Frank froze in his tracks and turned around, a smile pasted on his face "Mrs. Higgens."

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Um... didn't Cruise tell you I was visiting?"

"No."

Nancy slowly nodded as the realization set in "You're Cruise's mother?"

"I am." Mrs. Higgens nodded proudly "Turned my boy into what he is today." she crossed her arms "Now, Franklin. Why are you here?"

"I just answered that, Ma'am." Frank said, still holding his smile.

"You sure you're not here to steal his part again?" the woman's eyes narrowed into slits.

"That was in the first grade, Mrs. Higgens."

"And it still bugs me."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head "Um... Mrs. Higgens, Nancy Drew. Nancy, Mrs. Higgens. Have a nice day, Ladies." then he scurried away.

A second later, the director chuckled "He's cute when he's escaping."

Nancy smiled "What happened in the first grade?"

"Oh, Frank got a part in the school play that Cruise wanted." the woman answered "I like to make him think it still bugs me."

Nancy couldn't help but laugh "Frank? In a school play?"

"Just one." the woman shook her head "The actor he's not."

"Tell me about it."

"Now, Nancy Drew. What did you need?"

"Oh, yeah." Nancy chuckled softly "I know you know Morgan disappeared. She's a friend of mine and we're trying to find out who kidnapped her."

"I hope you do." Mrs. Higgens shook her head slowly "If it were up to me, I'd hold the movie til we found her, but, unfortunately, Critics aren't that understanding. We've got a deadline to meet, so we _have _touse Bonnie." she held up her hands "Don't get me wrong, Bonnie's a wonderful actress, but..." she shook her head again "I am so sorry, Nancy. But I have to get back to work. Have a nice day. Good luck to you!" she turned to walk away then looked back at the girl "By the way, Frank's a good kid. Hold on to that one." then she hurried off.

Nancy blinked a few time then shook her head. Why was everyone insistent that she was in a relationship with Frank? She sighed and looked around for no one in particular "Keep your head on the case, Nancy. Head in the case."

"Hi."

She jumped and spun around to see Frank smiling at her "Well, I'm hungry. What do you say we gather the others and get some lunch?"

"Sounds good." Nancy nodded

It didn't take long to find the other three or convince them it to go get something to eat.

On their way towards the road, they passed the costume trailer just as Bonnie was coming out.

"Hi! Bye!" she called as she rushed past "T.T.Y.L!" then she was gone.

Nancy glanced in the door of the trailer and stopped short.

"Nancy?" George said "What's wrong?"

"Frank." Nancy said slowly "Look."

Frank followed her gaze and his eyebrows raised "Those are the boots the person that broke into Morgan's room were wearing!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What have we missed?" Joe asked slowly.

Nancy walked towards the trailer and the pair of boots that were laying on their side.

"H.M.S." Frank read "Higgens Movie Set. Great."

"Um, excuse me." Nancy said to the assistant in the trailer "Who wears these boots?"

"Anyone really, Hon." The lady answered "They're just costume."

"Have they been used recently?"

"Apparently. But I don't know by who. Director Higgens makes us sign _everything _out and in. The boots haven't been signed out but they were covered in mud yesterday." The lady frowned and looked at them over top of her spectacles "Are you new back ground people, Hon?"

"No. We're friends of the stars." Frank answered "Has there been any other costumes used without permission?"

"Yeah. A black suit." the woman answered "It's actually happened quite a few times." she shrugged "Didn't think much of it." she looked at a clipboard on the wall "Excuse me please, Hon. I've got a fifteen minute lunch break that's already halfway over."

"Oh. Sorry." Nancy smiled "Thanks for the time."

"Sure, Hon." The woman nodded "Take care."

"Speaking of lunch." Joe said, rubbing his stomach "Weren't we promised some food?"

"I think we were." Bess added "I am starving!"

"Of course you are." George grinned.

After grabbing a bite, they returned to the Hardy's hotel room and started going over their notes... which were very few.

"This is so frustrating!" Nancy groaned, covering her face with her hands "Anyone could have access to those costumes! Even someone walking off the street!"

Bess grabbed an apple from a nearby fruit bowl and took a bite "But Bonnie still seems like the likeliest suspect."

"I don't know." Nancy let her hands drop into her lap "She just seems to... sweet."

"So did Fiona Fox at first." Joe mumbled.

There was silence for a few moments before Nancy and Frank burst out into laughter.

"Hey!" Joe pouted "But I've still got good taste! She became good, remember?" then he sighed "I wonder how she's doing."

Bess's face turned red and she crossed her arms.

Joe glanced at her from the corner of his eye and grinned.

Frank shook his head. He would never understand his brother "Well, here's something to think about." he said, returning his attention to Nancy "The man that grabbed Morgan knew some stunts. The car slowed down, but it never _stopped._"

"You're right." Nancy nodded slowly "As usual."

"So it would _have_ to be someone from the movie set, right?" George asked.

"Don't forget, we're in New York City." Joe pointed out "Half the people here are actors anyways."

"Not helping." George mumbled.

"Let's assume for the moment that it's someone on the set." Frank said "Who have we got?"

"Bonnie." Nancy answered "What about Jake, her boy friend?"

"I didn't really get to talk to him. But..." Frank shook his head then he and Nancy finished at the same time "Love can cause a person to do strange things."

They looked at each other then chuckled softly.

"Well," Frank said with a smile "How about we see what we can learn from those notes?"

"Sounds good."

For the next several hours they poured over the threat notes trying to find out someway to trace them, but as before, they came up with nothing.

Joe yawned "Hey. I've got an idea. Let's get some dinner then put the case behind us for the evening."

Frank and Nancy looked dubious to the idea, but Bess sent them a pleading look.

"We don't have any more clues anyways." she said, blinking her big blue eyes "Can we just relax?"

Joe grinned "Look at that face. How can you say no?" he slid over beside her and added his own pleading gaze.

Nancy looked over at Frank and shrugged "What do you say, Hardy?"

Frank shook his head "Fine. Just cut the puppy eyes!"

"Yes! We're in business!" Joe cried as he gave Bess a high five "After dinner it's a walk around the park!" then he winked at his brother "I know you've already seen it this week, but I haven't."

Nancy felt her face redden so she quickly stood up "You know. I _am_ hungry. You guys coming?"

**They had dinner **in the hotel's restaurant. Afterwords, George said she'd rather get some sleep but for the others to go on ahead with the walk.

"Don't forget to bundle up." She said as she headed towards the elevators "It's cold out there."

"Well, let's go." Joe helped Bess into her coat, hat, gloves and scarf before pulling on his own gear.

Frank rolled his eyes slightly as he watched Joe pull Bess's hat down over her eyes "I think he's smitten... still."

Nancy laughed as she buttoned the last button on her coat "So is Bess." she pulled her gloves out of her pocket "What's with Joe trying to make her jealous?"

"Payback, I think." Frank answered "You know, from last time."

"Ah." Nancy nodded slightly "Gotcha."

A few minutes later, the four stepped out into the cold and started down the sidewalk then across the road to the park.

Bess and Joe were walking a few feet ahead, leaving Nancy and Frank lagging behind.

Nancy couldn't help but smile as she watched her friend and Joe laugh and talk. His arm was wrapped securely around her, holding her close.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched them. She remembered when she used to have someone like that. She had been convinced that Ned was the one for her. But fate had had other plans.

"Hey." Frank said gently "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded "Just... cold."

Frank shrugged out of his coat and put it over her shoulders "Here."

"But... you'll freeze!" she started to take it off, but he grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

"I'm fine." he said quietly, his eyes boring into hers.

She forced herself to turn away from him, but nearly choked when she spotted what was right ahead.

Joe had Bess wrapped in his arms and they were kissing!

Nancy spun around, her face flaming. She didn't know why. She'd seen Bess kissing lots of times.

Frank stared at her strangely "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." she mumbled "I'm fine. It's um... nothing."

Frank looked up at his brother and Bess who were now walking again "Are you sure you're alright? Is something bothering you?"

Nancy looked up into his open concern face and her heart flipped over.

She didn't want to ruin things with Frank like she had with Ned. She and Ned still hadn't talked since that day they had parted ways. And the thought of never speaking to or seeing Frank Hardy again felt worse than anything she'd ever imagined. Losing his friendship would be... unbearable.

She felt his warm gloved hands cover her cheeks "Nancy." he whispered "What's wrong?"

"I-I just..." should she tell him? Would he understand? Would he get mad? She shook her head slowly "I just don't want to mess anything up."

A slight smile crossed Frank's face "There's no way you can, Nancy Drew." he leaned down towards her "I can promise you that."

The\ world around slipped away. New York City was no more. Bess and Joe weren't walking away, the snow wasn't falling. Nothing else existed except for Nancy and Frank in this one moment of time.

Nancy's eyes slid closed as Frank closed the distance between them.

They were barely an inch apart when an ear piercing scream split the stillness.

Nancy and Frank leapt back from each other and spun towards the noise,

Bess was screaming as a man in black was swiftly sprinting away and Joe was laying face down in the snow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Joe!" Frank shouted in alarm as he spotted his brother and in an instant he had reached his side "What happened?" he asked as he rolled Joe over.

"T-that man h-hit him." Bess stammered.

Frank spotted the man ahead and took off after him.

Nancy sent Bess an encouraging smile then ran after Frank. She looked down in the snow and noticed that they were the same prints from before.

The man glanced back at them and put on a tremendous burst of speed to a motorcycle that was waiting.

Frank made a flying leap for him just as the guy shot the motorcycle up the road.

Nancy gasped as Frank crashed to the ground "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet then he smiled "And... I've got a clue." he held up a sparkling gold watch "I think someone's going to be missing this."

Nancy nodded "Good work, Agent Hardy. I believe Sherlock Holmes would be impressed."

Frank chuckled "But I think he would recommend running _away _from the Hounds of Baskerville instead of chasing them."

Nancy simply laughed "Come on. Let's go make sure Joe's okay."

Frank immediately became serious again and hurried back to where his brother was laying, handing Nancy the watch to stick in her purse as they did.

Nancy could see the fear etched on his features and he checked the younger Hardy's head.

There had been only a few times when she had seen Frank lose his cool, and it had mainly been when something happened to his little brother.

He treasured family. Maybe that was one of the things she loved about him.

Nancy shook her head. Liked. It was one of the things she _liked _about him.

"He'll be okay." Frank said with relief "He'll just have a nice knot on the back of his head and probably a headache."

Joe started to groan and shift on the ground "What happened?" he moaned "My head hurts! I want a burger."

Nancy stifled a laugh as Frank rolled his eyes.

Joe suddenly sat straight up "Where's Bess?"

"I'm right here." Bess said softly, then she hugged him "You scared me to death!"

"Well, imagine the nightmare I was having while I was out cold! I thought maybe he had kidnapped you or something!"

Frank stepped away from his brother, a peculiar look on his face. Joe was seriously acting like him and Bess weren't just another relationship.

Several minutes passed before Joe got to his feet "Ow." he rubbed the back of his head "That hurts."

"I can bet." Frank patted his brother's back "Come on. Let's get you back to the hotel."

Nancy stood where she was and watched as the two Hardy's walked away.

"Nancy?" Bess asked "What's wrong?"

Nancy cocked her head slightly "Something... is bothering Frank. It wasn't before, but now it is."

"Don't think about it." Bess said "Let's just get back. This night New York air is starting to scare me."

Nancy nodded absently then followed.

"**Frank?" Joe whispered **"What's up?"

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, hitting the up button on the elevator.

Joe glanced back at the girls.

"We're taking the stairs." Nancy waved at them.

"What!?" Bess gasped "The _stairs!?_"

But Nancy simply pulled her through the door.

"Okay." Joe said as he and his brother stepped into the elevator "What's up? Something's bugging you."

Frank didn't so much as glance at him "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!" Joe huffed "You're mad at yourself. Why?"

"I'm just thinkng about the case. That's all." Frank answered, stepping out onto their floor.

"Or are you thinking about your relationship with Nancy Drew?"

Frank spun around to face his brother "There is no 'relationship' between me and Nancy, Joe!"

The younger Hardy stopped short. Frank had never sounded so sure before... or mad.

Frank rurned around and walked to their room.

Joe frowned "Oh! My head! Frank! Drag me to the room!"

But Frank simply closed the door.

Joe sighed "What did I miss?" then his eyes widened "Hey! He's got the only key!"

Frank plopped down in one of the chairs, paying no attention to Joe's banging on the door.

"_You've got to keep your mind off Nancy." _he told himself _"You're getting too involved! To the point that you don't see a guy about to slug your brother!" _he shook his head in disgust _"From this moment on, Nancy is just a friend and investigating partner. Nothing more."_

"Hey Frank!" Joe called "You're not eating my Doritos are you?"

**Nancy was absently **climbing the stairs, her mind on other places... other people.

"Hey... Nan!" Bess huffed "Can we take the elevator now?"

"We're at the sixth floor." Nancy answered "We've only got six to go."

"Easy for you to say!" Bess groaned "You're not on a diet!"

Nancy smiled and shook her head "Neither are you."

"Ouch." Bess ran a few steps up "So... what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then what's with Frank?"

"I think he's mad because he didn't see the guy about to beam Joe." Nancy leaned against the wall "He was... distracted."

"Aw!" Bess squealed "That is so sweet!"

"Bess..."

"I knew you and Frank would figure everything out!"

Nancy's eyebrows furrowed "What?"

"I mean, hello! M.F.E.O!"

"Bess, we'e not..." Nancy froze "M.F.E.O?"

"Made For Each Other!" Bess answered "So tell me everything!"

"There's going to be a _strictly_ investigating relationship."

"What!"

"There can't be anything between me and Frank Hardy, Bess." Nancy shook her head "It's too dangerous while we're in the middle of a case."

"And after the case?"

"We'll part ways til next time."

Bess's mouth dropped open "Nancy Amelia Drew! You have to be the most stubborn girl I've ever met! Why won't you just go for it? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of ruining it!" Nancy blurted it out before she could stop herself.

Bess softened "Ruining it? What are you talking about?"

"Look what happened with Ned." Nancy whispered "Because of me we broke up. We had a big fight and now... we're not even talking."

"Because of you?"

"I couldn't or _wouldn't _make time for him. " Nancy rubbed her forehead "I broke that relationship into bits, Bess." she dropped her hand and looked over at her friend "If I did that with Frank... I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Bess nodded in understanding "Oh, Nan. I'm so sorry! I should have know! You know... the Ned thing."

Nancy smiled slightly "Thanks, Bess." she froze suddenly as a very light sound came from below "Bess." she mouthed "Go up the stairs... now. And don't look back."

Bess's face went pale but she started up the stairs as instructed.

Nancy waited til she was ten steps ahead of her before she started up.

The sound was still coming closer.

"Bess!" Nancy shouted "Run!"

A scream erupted from Bess's lips as she tore up the stairs.

Nancy went to follow but someone clamped a firm hand over her mouth and grabbed her arm behind her back.

"Alright, Drew." a voice sneered "You're going to listen to me right now." his arm moved to around her neck "You and your friends have stuck your noses in too far." his arm around her neck tightened. making breathing a challenge "Stop investigating before someone gets hurt. _Really _hurt. Not like that little knot the boy got on his head earlier."

Nancy held her breath. The room was starting to swim around her and her knees were starting to so weak.

"Don't make me warn you again." once again his arm tightened "Because your next warning may be a friend of yours out like light."

Slowly, everything faded into a thick black fog and Nancy collapsed to the stairs.

**(Okay... if anyone remembers Joe mentioning that Chet is going to show, he's not. There's really not a way for him to enter the story. Sorry folkz! But he _will _be in the next story. I promise! Laterz!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Bess gasped for air as she reached the twelfth floor "Need... help." she huffed as she ran over to the elevator "Frank and Joe." she waited anxiously for the machine to open, then quickly stepped in and hit the 7 "I forgot they were one floor away!" As soon as she reached the correct floor, she tore down the hall. It didn't take her long to spot Joe sitting on the floor leaning against his room door muttering something.

"Joe!" She gasped.

"Bess!" Joe leapt to his feet "You're the best thing I've seen this half hour! What's up?"

"Nan...cy..." Bess panted "I-n... tro...ble... She... ne...eds... help."

"Bess. Take a deep breath and start again." Joe said calmly "And connect the words this time."

Bess took a long deep breath then spoke again "I think Nancy needs help."

"Why?" Joe's face immediately became concerned.

"We were at the sixth floor of the stairs. Then Nancy heard something so we started walkign a little faster. Then she told me to run!" Bess shook her head "She didn't follow! I think whoever it was got her!"

"Oh no." Joe moaned as he spun around and started banging on the door again "Frank! Nancy needs help! Frank!"

The door swung open "What happened?" Frank asked "Where's Nancy?"

"I don't know!" Bess cried "I think she was attacked on the stairs!"

Frank stepped past his brother and ran for the staircase, Joe was just a few steps behind.

"_Stupid!" _Frank mentally kicked himself _"You should have known not to let the girls take the stairs alone after what just happened! Frank! What is wrong with you!"_

Frank saw her almost as soon as he opened the door "Nancy!" he ran down the steps and quickly checked her pulse.

"She's alive, right?" Joe asked.

"Don't even joke." Frank gently shook her shoulders "Nancy. Wake up."

Joe stood back and watched. He could tell his brother was worried. He could also tell that he was trying not to be _too _worried.

"_Boy. Frank's got it bad."_

A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open and her hand subconsciously moved to her throat. Frank immediately knew what had caused Nancy to fall out on the stairs "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Nancy looked up at him "Yeah. I think so." she rubbed her head when it had hit the stairs "He's about six foot tall." she mumbled "And guessing from his grip. He weighs one-seventy five to two hundred. Somewhere in there."

Frank couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Nancy to be collecting data while being attacked.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"Well, I heard him coming up the stairs behind us." Nancy answered, sitting up "I told Bess to run so she ran ahead. When I went to follow he grabbed me and warned us to stop poking around... or else."

Frank frowned "Seriously."

"I know. You'd think we had an important clue." Nancy shook her head, then she froze "Wait. Maybe..."

Frank snapped his fingers "Right! I'd completely forgotten!"

Joe looked back and forth between them "Um... hello?"

Nancy reached into her purse and pulled out the watch from earlier. She looked it over a few times then tossed it to Frank "Maybe not."

Frank frowned "How is it we keep coming up with dead ends?"

Just then, a door somewhere slammed, followed by a "Frank! Joe! Where are you?"

"That's Cruise." Joe said, offering Nancy a hand up, which she excepted.

As the three reached the seventh floor again, they spotted the movie star pacing down the hall.

Bess was just standing there watching, unsure of what to do.

"What's up, Cruise?" Joe asked.

"This was left at the front desk for me." Cruise held out a piece of paper "It's threatening Morgan's life if I don't quit the part." he shook his head "So, I'm going to quit."

"No! You can't!" Frank and Nancy said in unison.

Cruise looked at them curiously "Why not?"

"Because, quitting would only endanger Morgan's life more." Nancy answered.

"Exactly." Frank nodded "And possibly your own."

"We need these threats to keep coming in." Joe pointed out "If you stop, then they stop... we may never find our man."

Cruise ran a hand through his hair "Alright. What should I do?"

"We're going to go back to the movie set tomorrow." Frank said "When does Bonnie get her breaks?"

"She gets a five at ten and three. And an hour at five."

"Good. That gives us time to do some looking around." Nancy thought for a second "Is there a sort of... master key? One that will let us in anywhere."

"Yeah. My mom has it." Cruise answered "I'm sure she'll give it to you." he shook his head "By the way. What was with the Celebrity Magazine, thing?"

"It's called undercover." Joe laughed "And don't blow it."

"What time do you get up?" Frank asked.

"Five." Cruise said "I'll meet you in the lobby at five-fifteen."

"Five-fifteen!?" Bess cried "You're kidding!"

"Well,we'd better hit the hay if we're going to be human tomorrow." Nancy said with a glance at her watch "It's nearly midnight."

"Okay." Frank nodded then turned and headed for his and Joe's room "Come on, Brother."

Joe sighed "Okay." then he gave Bess a long hug "See you tomorrow. You'll probably be the only sunshine I see at five."

Nancy rolled her eyes as Bess giggled "Come on. Or we're not even going to get into bed before we have to get back out."

Joe followed Frank and Bess followed Nancy.

Right before The girls got on the elevator, Nancy glanced at the Hardy boys in just enough time to see Frank look at her. Then he disappeared through the door.

**Frank sat down **in one of the chairs _"I can't let Nancy distract me." _he thought _"Which means sticking with Joe so nothing happens." _He knew his Brother would be a little less than happy with the arrangement, but Frank felt he didn't have a choice.

He had to focus. And frankly, working alongside Nancy was making that difficult.

**As Nancy and **Bess stepped into their room, the sound of George's soft snoring reached their ears.

Bess giggled "Completely oblivious to what has just happened."

Nancy smiled and nodded "See you in the morning, Bess."

Bess frowned "Nancy Drew... what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nancy shrugged "It's just... I think it'd be best if I stay away from Frank."

That made Bess's eyebrows lower even more "Why?"  
"For the case, Bess." Nancy shook her head "We've got to find Morgan and catch the culprit."

Bess shook her had sadly "Alright, Nancy."

"**Okay. Bess and **I will talk to Bonnie." Nancy said the next morning "George, how about you go talk to the director. Frank and Joe... browse?"

Frank nodded "Sounds good." then they split ways.

"Why can't we talk to Bonnie?" Joe pouted.

"Because you have a habit of sympathizing with pretty girls instead of looking at the facts and possibilities."

"At least I let my feelings show." Joe sent his brother a pointed look "Unlike _some _people I know."

Frank rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know, if you don't do something, another man _will _come." Joe watched as his brother tensed "She's not going to stay unattached forever."

"Joe! Focus on the case, will ya?"

"Yada yada yada."

"**Hi girls!" Bonnie **called, waving her hand emphatically "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." Nancy shrugged "How about you?"

"Well..." Bonnie looked around "I wanted to talk to you. Can we go to my trailer?"  
"Sure."

Bonnie led them to a large RV that was situation on the back of the lot. Shimmering purple curtains hung in the windows. She unlocked the door and pushed it open "Welcome to my palace on wheels!"

As the girls stepped in, Bess gasped.

The inside seemed huge! There was a long plush couch, a tv, a bookshelf and sooo much more. And it all was purple.

"Isn't it AMAZE!" Bonnie sang as she skipped over to the couch "Grab a seat. The recliner's super soft."

Bess took a seat beside Bonnie and Nancy took the recliner.

Nancy smiled as she sank into the soft cushions "Oh yeah. Naptime it is!"

Bonnie giggled "I know. They have to _drag _me out of here everyday."

"So, you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah." Bonnie leaned forward in her seat "Morgan said you were a _really _good detective. Is that true?"

"I prefer amateur." Nancy responded.

Bess snorted "She's been solving mysteries since we were kids! She's a pro!"

"_Bess!"_ Nancy thought _"Are you forgetting she's a suspect?"_

"Okay." Bonnie nodded "I want to help you find Morgan... for Cruise's sake. They are purf together!"

Nancy's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Okay. Morgan had been acting strange for several weeks." Bonnie said "And things kept happening. Her chair that she sat in while waiting for her part broke. Lights fell towards her. Her trailer caught fire... all sorts of stuff!" she pushed her dark hair over her shoulder "I finally got her to talk to me. She was _really _scared! She started saying how she wished she knew someone that could help. Then she got all excited and started talking about _you! _Nancy Drew. The Detective!"

"Bonnie. Slow down." Nancy said "Did Morgan say anything about any... suspects?"

"No." Bonnie shook her head "She was just worried that she may have waited too late. What if she was right!?" she started twirling her hair around her finger "And now the person's after Cruise!"

Nancy rubbed her forehead. She was having a _real _hard time keeping Bonnie a suspect. But then again, she was an actress.

"Don't worry, Bonnie." Bess said "Nancy'll fnid Morgan!"

Just then, there was a loud explosion that seemed to rock the ground.

"What was that!?" Bonnie and Bess cried in unison.

Nancy leapt up from her seat and ran form the trailer.

"Joe!" She called as she saw the Hardy Boys running past "What happened!?"

"Someone just blew up Cruise's trailer!"


	9. Chapter 9

Frank pushed through the crowd that had formed around the burning trailer. Billows of smoke stretched towards the sky as large flames leapt from the structure.

"Do you see Cruise?" Frank asked.

Joe shook his head numbly "No."

Frank was about to go search for the actor when he recognized that look on his brother's face.

"Joe?"

The younger Hardy blinked "Um... yeah?"

"Let's find Cruise. He's probably in the crowd somewhere."

"Yeah. Sure. Okay."

Frank looked around and spotted Nancy a few yards away. She took one look at him and knew _exactly _what he was thinking. She glanced at Joe then turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

"_How does she do that?" _Frank wondered, but he wouldn't let himself dwell on the thought of how connected and in synch he and Nancy had always been.

A few moments later, Nancy showed back up with Bess right behind her.

Bess immediately ran over to Joe and linked her arm through his.

Joe's face lit up and he seemed to calm down a bit. But that haunted look was still faintly in his eyes.

"He's still not over it, huh?" Nancy said softly, pulling her coat more securely around her.

Frank shook his head "He never will be. Seeing someone you care about die the way Iola did... it never leaves you."

"I know."

"He'll be alright, though." Frank watched as his brother and Bess walked away "He always is." then he went to continue looking for Cruise.

Nancy stayed where she was, staring after the Hardys. She knew Frank was avoiding her now. She wasn't sure exactly _why_. What her brain kept telling her was the cause, she denied.

She shook her head "Maybe it's better this way."

"**Cruise!" Frank called **as he spotted his friend "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I was getting some lunch when it happened." Cruise answered "Then I got this note. And not two minutes later, my trailer exploded." he handed them the piece of construction paper with the clippings glued to it.

"Next time, you might not be so lucky." Frank read.

"This is getting crazy!" Joe exclaimed as he and Bess joined.

"We've got to stop this guy!" Cruise shook his head "We've got to find Morgan!" he rubbed his forehead "It's strange. You don't realize how much you have until it's gone."

"We're going to find Morgan, Cruise." Joe said, grabbing the actor's shoulders "I promise."

"Cruise? Cruise!" Mrs. Higgens cried as she pushed towards her son "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, Mother." Cruise gasped as his mother squeezed the breath out of him.

"This is doing wonders for the deadline!" Mrs. Higgens exclaimed "First Morgan and now you! Oh... my nerves!"

"Mom. Frank and Joe are going to figure this out. I promise."

"Well do it _before _Christmas will you?" Mrs. Higgens shook her head "I wouldn't be able to enjoy the holidays!"

"None of us would." Cruise added.

From the corner of his eye, Frank saw Nancy walking around the wreckage, her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she studied something on the ground. He knew that look.

She'd found something important.

Cruise stepped closer to Joe "Tell me the truth, is there something between those two?"

Joe frowned "Yeah right." then he rolled his eyes "You would _never _admit it. Believe me."

"I think Nancy found something." Frank said, not hearing the conversation "I'm going to go see what." then he walked off.

Cruise started to say something but Joe interrupted him "Yes they can read each other's minds."

"What's up?" Frank asked, stepping up behind her.

"There _is _a girl involved with this." Nancy said "Look." she pointed to a pair of tracks on the ground "These belong to our break in." then she pointed to another pair "And these belong to a female. They're high heels."

Frank nodded "So Bonnie still is a suspect."

"Even though she was nowhere near the trailer when it exploded." Nancy frowned "It could have been a timed bomb though."

"True." Something half buried in the snow underneath a different footprint caught his attention "What's that?"

Nancy followed his gaze then reached for the object "It's... an earring." she held up the gold piece of jewelry with a purple diamond in the middle "And an expensive one."

"What was it doing on the ground?"

"Well, earrings aren't the easiest things to keep in." She smiled "Believe me. But it looks like it broke off."

Frank simply nodded again but said nothing.

An awkward silence fell over the two as they just stayed there, staring at the footprints like they would talk.

"Well..." Frank said several minutes later "I think Joe and I are going to escort Cruise back to the hotel. Just to be safe."

"Okay." Nancy straightened up and dropped the earring into her purse "I'm going to go find the girls. I think we've done all we can here." her voice took on a frustrated tone "How did they get away from here without leaving any footprints?"

"They must have just restepped their own previous prints."

Nancy shook her head "We are getting _nowhere _on this case, Frank. What do we do?"

"Think." Frank answered "Just think. It seems to help." he looked around "Well... I got to run." then he walked away.

"**What if Cruise **is next?" Joe asked, flopping down on a recliner.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Frank said "I mean, those notes kind of hint to the fact." he looked up at the ceiling "There's got to be a way to catch him. Or at _least _be in the same place he is." he thought for a moment "Hey. Suppose we put something with the costume he keeps borrowing. that has a motion activated tracker on it."

Joe looked at him confused "What good would that do?"

"If we put a tracker on him," Frank explained "It would alert us when the person started to leave. Then we could follow his movements to his next target."  
"Why would we want to trace him?" Joe asked.

"To find out where he was striking next."

"What good would that do us?"

"We might be able to catch him."

"But what if he was gone before we got there?"

"Joe..." Frank shook his head, then he explained it again.

Joe shook his head "I'm still not following."

"Joe, it's simple." Frank groaned, then he shook his head "Oh foget it. I know someone who _will _get it." then he walked from the room, got into the elevator and went up to the girl's floor.

Joe, of course, followed.

George opened the door at the first knock "Yes?"  
"Can we talk to Nancy? Please?" Frank asked "I need to run something by her."

"Sure." George nodded, letting them in.

Nancy was giving the earring a good look over. She didn't even look up at them as they entered "I think I know who this belongs to." she said.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"Bonnie." Nancy looked up at them "She loves purple and I'm pretty sure she was wearing it the first time we met."

Frank raised an eyebrow "_Pretty _sure? Or _really _sure?"

"Positive." Nancy sat the piece of jewelry down "I checked it for fingerprints, just in case. Nothing." she rubbed her right eye "How is it every clue keeps coming back void?"

"Well... I may have an idea on how to catch the culprit." Frank said.

Nancy smiled "I'm open to _anything _right now."

What if we put something with the costume he keeps borrowing. that has a motion activated tracker on it?" Frank started.

Nancy's eyes lit up "Then it would let us know when the person was heading out and we could follow him!"

"Exactly."

Joe snorted "Well, Frank. If you had explained it to me like _that _I would have caught it."

"But I di..." Frank suddenly saw the twinkle in his brother's blue eyes and realized that the whole 'not get it' thing had been fake.

Joe suddenly cleared his throat "Hey, Bess. I'm hungry. You want some lunch?"

"I would love some lunch." Bess grinning, going to grab his hand "What's on the menu?"

"Hmm..." the younger Hardy looked up at the ceiling "For me, a beautiful Angel. For you... your choice."

Bess giggled again "Joseph Hardy you are a helpless flirt."

"Hey. At least I get the pretty girls." Joe gave her a one armed hug then looked over at George "Would you like to join us, Cousin?"

George shook her head "Please don't call me that, Joe. The thought of being related to you is spooky." she sat aside the sports cataloge she had been reading and stood "But I _will _go for some lunch."

"Great!" Joe nodded as his brother "Good luck." then the thee left.

Nancy stared at the door for a long moment. At first she thought Joe wanted to be with Bess. but now..."So..." she ventured a few seconds later "Do you have a tracker?"

"No." Frank sat down on the couch beside her "Do you?"

"Nope. I'm fresh out of trackers." Nancy smiled "I mean, you can only find them everywhere."

"I'll see if Dad can send get one for us."

"Perks of being a Private Investigator's kid, right?"

He chuckled "Right."

There it was... that awkward silence that happened _too _many times.

"_How does Joe do it?" _Frank wondered. But the thought of doing _anything _that Joe did to get a girl was just... not going to happen! And obviously, Nancy didn't go for it because she wasn't swooning over the boy like Bess was. He shook his head _"Why are you trying to think up ways to get Nancy's attention? She's a friend. A very close friend. Just stop it!" _But he still couldn't fight it.

Ever since that trip to Egypt where they had posed as a married couple, things had been different, even though he knew it had just been a ruse. A fantasy. They had parted ways after that agreeing to be friends. And even though they'd seen each other several times after that, they had tried _not _to bring up the subject of those few weeks.

Especially the end of it. After the case had been solved and he and Nancy had walked out onto the balcony. That was one thing he _hadn't _told Joe about. Also that time in the cabin at Mount Mirage.

They had been able to push those times off as 'the heat of the moment ' and keep too many more from happening because of Ned and Callie. But now Ned and Callie both were out of the picture... maybe...

He slowly looked over at the red head sitting next to him.

Her gaze was stuck on her hands which were sitting in her lap.

"Um... Nancy?"

She looked up at him slowly "Yes?"

"Do you remember the last time we were here? At the ice skating rink?" He had been expecting to have a hard time to say this. But it was coming pretty easy "When I... started to say something. About us."

Nancy put on a small smile "It's okay, Frank. You don't have to explain it. That was a long time ago."

"No. It's not that." Frank took a deep breath "The thing is..."

he was cut off as the phone suddenly started ringing.

Nancy looked over at the object, tempted to just make it be quiet.

"Answer it." Frank said, scooting a little bit away.

Nancy nodded then reached for the receiver. She just hoped that Frank would finish what he had started to say when she was done "Hello?"

"Nancy?" a familiar voice said over the line, causing her to become stock still "Hey, It's Ned. Can we talk?"

**(Dun dun duuuun... okay. Thank you people for all your Reviews, Favs, and Follows! They mean a lot to me! And I know you've all noticed, but I am _terrible _at clues. Which makes writing a mystery hard. :P Well, I hoep you have enjoyed! Thanks for all your help, NancyDrew181! And Purpledramagirl17. Sorry there's not a lot of Bess/Joe going on... I'm working on it though! Thanks for all you help folkz! Laterz!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Nancy stared at the phone for a long moment.

Frank watched her concerned. Who was on the other end? Was it the kidnapper? "Nancy." he whispered.

She jumped slightly and looked over at him "Uh..." then she returned the phone to her ear "Hi... Ned."

Frank froze _"Ned? Why is Ned calling?" _A dread started to form in his stomach _"Surely not..."_

"Talk?" Nancy asked nervously "What about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it over the phone." Ned answered "I know this sounds presumptuous and jerky and everything else, but... I'm down stairs."

"Down stairs!?" Nancy looked towards the door "At the hotel?"

"Yes."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I called your father." Ned sighed "Can we _please _talk Nancy? I made a mistake and I need to fix it."

"I... um..." she shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together "I'll be there in a moment."

"Alright." then he hung up.

Nancy leaned back into the seat "Ned wants to talk."

"About what?" Frank asked.

"He said he needs to fix a mistake he made." she shook her head "So he's here."

"Do you need me to go tell him to leave?"

She couldn't help but smile. He was always so protective "No. May as well get it over with."

She stood up and walked over to the door then paused "Um... Frank?" she looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Would... you go with me?" she looked down at the floor "I don'twant to face him... alone." she shook her head "But if you don't! I will understand."

Frank smiled "I'm coming." then he stood up and followed her out the door.

They slowly walked down the hall. Nancy wished that the elevator would just move further away "Frank..." she said slowly "I guess you should know... Ned and I aren't... together anymore."

He sent her a small smile "I know."

She looked up at him shocked "You know? How?"

"I'll explain it later." he pushed the 'down' button on the elevator.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"It wasn't any of my business." he looked at the silver doors in front of him "And you didn't want to talk about it." he shrugged and looked back down at her "I wasn't going to make you when you weren't ready."

She laughed softly "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." he ushered her into the elevator then hit the 'Lobby' button "What do you think he wants?"

She shrugged and pushed her hair behind her ear "I can't imagine. We... didn't part on good terms, so..."

Frank rubbed the back of his neck "You don't think... he... um..." she looked up at him expectantly "He... wants to get back together... do you?"

She stared at him for a long moment "I don't know." she answered truthfully.

"And if he does?" he turned and looked her in the eye "What are you going to say?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but the elevator opened into the lobby just then and there were people waiting to get on. She sent him a quick glance before exiting.

Ned spotted her before she saw him.

"Nancy!" he called, waving his hand in the air, then he hurried towards her. His face was mildly shocked when he spotted Frank right behind her.

"Hello, Ned." She said calmly "I... didn't expect to see you here. Or anywhere else actually."

"I know what you mean." Ned ran a nervous hand through his hair "Well... um..." he glanced up at Frank who gave him a quick nod "Mind if we step out of the lobby? Somewhere quieter?"

Nancy bit her bottom lip but nodded "Sure."

Ned stood in his place for a second then nodded towards Frank "I assume he's going to tag along?"

"I am." Frank answered.

"_Well this is awkward." _Nancy thought then quickly said "Shall we go?"

"I'm guessing you're on a case." Ned commented as they walked towards the exit.

"More or less." Nancy answered tartly "Surely you didn't drive all the way up here to ask me about a case I'm working on." she crossed her arms "Especially since they're so imposing."

Frank raised an eyebrow _"I'm just going to guess..."_  
"Yeah..." Ned said slowly "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." he glanced at Frank again "I was kind of hoping for... alone?"

"I asked him to come." Nancy responded "He's helping me with the case."

"I assumed as much."

They walked in silence for a while. The cold December air caused their breath to form in large clouds that drifted upward.

After several minutes, Nancy stopped walking "What did you want Ned?"

"I wanted to apologize." Ned answered quietly "For the way it ended. I... shouldn't have blown up like that. It wasn't your fault."

Nancy's mouth dropped open then she clamped it back closed "Uh..."

"I knew how you were about mysteries Nancy." He continued quickly "I never should have expected you to change for me."

"Ned..."

"No." He cut her off and shook his head "When I called it off I shouldn't have been mad. I'd been seeing the signs for several months, Nancy. I just thought I could change you. I was wrong." he stuck his hands in his pockets to keep them warm "You're a strong, independent, smart girl who _lives _for her mysteries. I should have known I couldn't change you. I shouldn't have wanted to."

Frank started feeling a little uncomfortable so he stepped back to give them a little space.

"I kept holding on to the fact that I was mad at you." Ned continued "That.. I almost missed the person that was _really _meant for me." he cast another nervous glance at Frank "I wanted you to meet her." he looked over Nancy's shoulder "She understood what had happened and... help me."

Nancy slowly turned around, her eyes widening.

Frank's jaw went slack and his eyes widened "Callie?"

Callie smiled "Hello, Frank."

"What are... I mean..." Frank shook his head "Hi."

Nancy stepped back in shock _"Ned's dating Frank's girlfriend?" _then she looked over at Frank _"They broke up?"_

"Callie understood where I was coming from." Ned said "And she also understood Nancy's side. She gave me a _good _lecture about how I had handled it. And she was right." he sighed "I wanted things to okay with us, Nancy. Not how I left them." he held his hand out "I'm _extremely _sorry. For everything."

Nancy stared at him for a second then looked down at the ground. That conversation still rang in her head like it had happened yesterday. Could she really forget it? _"Well," _she thought _"The first step to forgetting is forgiving."_ She looked up at Ned and smiled then placed her hand in his "I forgive you, Ned. And I don't blame you. No one should be expected to deal with my schedule."

Ned smiled "Thank you. Ever since that pep talk I haven't been able to rest easy for guilt." he shook his head again "And I know you. So I could only imagine what I had done to you."

"Don't worry about it, Ned." Nancy smiled "It's okay. And it's probably as much my fault as it was yours."

"I doubt it." Ned walked over to Callie and took her hand "Well, our parents are waiting. We'd better go. Merry Christmas."

Nancy nodded "Same to you. And congratulations... to both of you."

Frank stepped over to Callie and gave her a one armed hug "It was good to see you again, Cal."

Callie laughed "We'd better go. I'll keep in touch." then she and Ned walked away.

After they were out of earshot, Frank let out a huff of air "I did not see that one coming."

"Neither did I." Nancy responded "But I'm glad they're happy together." then she swatted Frank's arm "Why didn't you tell me you and Callie had separated?"

Frank grinned "Why didn't you tell me that you and Ned had?"

She stared at him for a second then chuckled "Quite fair." she sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded "A little relieved. A little unsure." she shrugged "But mainly wanting to find Morgan."

Frank laughed "That's the Nancy I know. Come on. _Surely, _we can come up with soemthing if we go over all our clues again." he took her hand and led her back towards the hotel "Even though Joe _will _kill me for interrupting is date with _two _girls."

Nancy laughed "Personal record?"

"Yep." he sent her a wide smile that made his eyes sparkle "Who knows. Maybe we'll find something we missed."

Nancy followed him through the crowd and snow. Her mind in a whirl. She wasn't with Ned anymore. Frank wasn't with Callie anymore. She shook her head. There was absolutely _nothing _standing between her and Frank anymore. Now that she had no excuse to keep her distance... could she?

**(Okay... I _promise _I'll get more into the mystery next chapter! I wish I was better at writing mysteries because they're my favorite! Well... anyhoo... Thanks for all the support and help! Laterz!)**


	11. Chapter 11

"**Hey, you guys." **Cruise said the next morning at breakfast "You were wanting a chance to talk to Bonnie without her having to run off somewhere, right?"

Frank nodded "You got an idea?"

"I've got you better than an idea." Cruise smiled, popping a piece of orange in his mouth "I've got you a date."

The milk that Frank had just been drinking suddenly stuck in his throat and he began to cough uncontrollably "What!?" he finally managed to gasp.

Cruise doubled over in laughter for the first time in days "Chill, dude. It's not a literal date."

Joe snickered "That was a good one, Bud. Too bad I didn't have my camera." he elbowed his brother "Nancy would have _loved _to see that face."

Frank shot Joe a glare.

"Don't forget about Jake." Cruise chuckled "They've agreed to treat you for dinner. Actually, Bonnie offered."

"Sounds good." Frank nodded "Let me call the girls and arrange it." He quickly typed in their room number and waited.

"Hello?" Bess's voice chimed.

"Hey Bess, it's Frank. How do you girls feel about having dinner with Bonnie and Jake?"

"Hold on." Bess moved the phone away from her ear "Hey Nan! Frank wants to know how we feel about dinner with Bonnie and Jake?"

"Seriously?" Nancy's voice said "When?"

"When?" Bess asked.

Frank chuckled "Tonight."

"Tonight!"

"Let's do it!" Nancy took the phone from Bess "What time."

"Uh..." Frank looked over at Cruise for an answer.

"Seven." Cruise mouthed.

Frank nodded "Seven."

"Okay. We'll be ready." she was silent for a moment "Until then..."

"I was thinking about a trip to Cruise's trailer." Frank smiled "You wouldn't want to join us... would you?"

"Are you kidding?" Nancy laughed "We'll see you in the lobby in ten." then she hung up.

"Hey Nancy." Joe mimicked "You wouldn't want to go on a date to a wrecked movie trailer would ya?"

"Joe!" Frank grabbed a phone book that was sitting beside the phone and hurled it at his brother.

Joe yelped and scrambled over the back of his seat "Hey! What gives! You said it!"

"I invited her to investigate with _us._" Frank retorted "You're the one that put it out of context."

"I'm the one that can read between the lines."

"Yeah? And if I were anywhere near as annoying as you I would be saying that you'd better choose between Bess or George because you're in for a slamming if you break George's heart."

Joe's mouth fell open "Harsh."

"Now, let's go." Frank walked over to the door and opened it "The girls will be downstairs in a few minutes."

Joe sent Cruise a wink "We'll have them together before too long."

Cruise chuckled "Good luck with that."

"**Okay," Frank said **"Nancy and Joe, come with me. George and Bess, see what you can pick up from the cast and crew that were around."

"Eh!" Joe shook his head "I'm going with the girls." he walked over to George and Bess and put his arms around their shoulders "Just to keep them safe." then he led them off.

Frank groaned and shook his head "Obnoxious little brother."

Nancy laughed "Come on. We'd better go check out that trailer."

"Okay Joe." George groaned "They're out of eye shot. You can take your arm off of me now."

"Sorry." Joe chuckled, doing as demanded but leaving his arm around Bess "Do you think it'll work?"

"You're not at _all _subtle." George commented "Ever try to be discrete?"

"Yep." Joe nodded "And the bro was completely oblivious." he rolled his eyes "Like usual."

"I agree." Bess nodded "Even Nancy's oblivious... or used to be. She never realized why she got so jealous when other girls were flirting with Frank."

"If it's meant to work out it will." George said "No poking required." then she walked away.

"Poking?" Joe said with fake exasperation "Who said anything about poking? I prefer prodding."

"I'm with you." Bess nodded "They need that little push. Especially after Ned..." she shook her head and sighed.

Joe looked down at her "I heard that Ned stopped by yesterday."

"What!?" Bess looked up at him wide eyes "He was _here? _In New York?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded "Frank said that he came to apologize for whatever it was he had said to Nancy."

"Well it's about time!" Bess huffed "He tore her to bits!"

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm." she crossed her arms "He told her that it was all her fault that their relationship didn't last because she cared more about her sleuthing than she did him!"

Joe shook his head "I find that hard to believe."

"I know. But, yeah." Bess shrugged "I'm glad he finally apologized. Because he had Nancy running scared." she pushed her blond hair over her shoulder "Ever since that fight she'd been shying away from relationships."

Joe grinned "And guess what. Ned is now dating Callie."

"What!?" Bess stared at him for a full minute before she burst into laughter "So there's nothing holding them back!" she began to jump happily "They might..." then she stopped "Okay... we shall see."

Joe stuck his hands in his pockets "So... what about us?"

Bess looked up at him through his long lashes "What about us, Joe?"

"Maybe... I don't..." He rubbed the back of his neck "Would you permit me to take you out on an official date?"

"What do you mean by official?"

"As in a pending couple." Joe flashed her one of his award winning smiles.

"Response loading." Bess said teasingly "Um..." she waited several long seconds before clapping her hands together "Yes!" then she threw herself into Joe's arms "A thousand times yes!"

Joe grinned as he wrapped his arms around her "Good."

"**Ready to go?" **Bonnie asked that evening "We've got to swing my Jake's house to get him, okay?"

"No problem." Nancy smiled then added in a tease "I'd love to see a movie star's house."

"Well, let's go!" Bonnie pointed to a dark, shiny purple corvette convertible "You girls want to ride with me?"

Nancy glanced at Frank who seemed unsure but shrugged "Well..."

"We'll be right behind you." He said, giving himself a happy tone.

"Okay." Nancy turned back to Bonnie "It's a deal."

**Fifteen minutes later, **they pulled up in front of a large three story house. It was painted a light beige with brown shutters and window frames.

"Charming." Nancy commented.

"Jake's dad is a war fanatic." Bonnie said "It's like a museum in there. Come on." she led them into the house.

Bonnie hadn't been kidding about the war fanatic. There were old weapons, armor and pictures everywhere

"Look around while I find Jake." Bonnie said, disappearing around a corner.

"Is this place crazy or what?" Joe said, running his hand over a cannon "This thing has to be a hundred years old!"

George was walking around a large suit of armor "Can you imagine charging at one of these?"

Nancy chuckled as she walked over to a case full of old swords.

"Hey, Nan." Frank said a few seconds later "Come here. You too, Joe."

"What's up?" Joe asked as he joined his brother at another case.

"Look."

Inside the case was a variety of bombs. Some old as dirt, some from the WW2 and later.

But there was one empty spot in the case.

"A timed bomb used to sit there." Frank said, pointing at a sign with the name and information to the object that used to be there.

"A timed bomb?" Joe said seriously "Wasn't that what the person probably used to blow up Cruise's trailer?"

"Yeah." Nancy nodded "And Jake has access to all this stuff."

she walked over to a lock that was on the side of the case "The lock is just a simple bobby-pin-picker."

"You guys ready?" Bonnie's voice suddenly spoke, causing them all to jump and spin around.

Bonnie was leaning on Jake's arm grinning "Who's hungry?"

Jake's face was kind of dark, but otherwise smiling "I know I am."

"Well let's go!" Bess chimed, from where she had been looking at some ancient jewelry "I've _been _starving!"

"I have to admit," George added "I _am _a bit hungry."

"To the best burger shop in town!" Bonnie announced.

"**Burger shop?" Joe **said confused as they slid into a seat "You eat burgers?"

"Oh yeah." Bonnie laughed "I know we're supposed to stay away from fatty foods while we're working on a movie but..." she shrugged "Burgers and fries just call my name!" she crossed her arms on the table "What do you want? Jake and I will order."

After everyone had spoken, Jake went up to the counter to order and Bonnie went to get the drinks.

"So..." Bonnie said, sitting everyone's drinks down. "Nancy. You work on cases?"

Nancy took a slow sip of her tea "Yes." she slightly glanced at Frank who was sitting across the table from her.

"And do your friends join you?"

"Like always!" Bess piped up "We're her faithful sidekicks."

"But Nancy does all the real solving." George said "We just tag along."

Nancy shook her head "You know that's not true."

"How often do the boys join you?" Bonnie poured a packet of lemon juice into her tea and stirred it.

"Well," Joe leaned back in his seat "Working for the Celeb's magazines gets pretty hectic. But I always find time for my girl." he grabbed Bess's hand "Can't stay away for too long."

Bess giggled and scooted closer to him.

Frank sent Nancy a curious look. She shrugged, just as confused.

"So," Bonnie said "Which case sticks out the most in your mind?"

"I think my favorite was California, for the Olympics." George said.

"Yeah." Bess batted her eyelashes "She met a boy." then she grinned "Mine would _have _to have been the last time we were here. I met a prince!"

Joe snorted "You have no idea how hard I tried to keep your attention on that trip!"

"I've got a faint clue."

Bonnie laughed "What about you Joe?"

"Well..." he thought a second "Let's see... there was that one involving a guy named Buff..."

Nancy and Frank both looked over at him in disbelief.

"I was kidding!" Joe held up his hands in surrender "I think my favorite would have to have been the last time we were here too. I met a beautiful cat burglar."

Frank sighed and shook his head "Here he goes again."

Bess frowned then looked down at her drink. Joe... he just grinned.

"And you two?" Bonnie asked, looking at Frank and Nancy.

"Colorado." they answered in unison "And Egypt." they looked at each other and smiled then turned back away.

"Here's the food." Jake announced, carrying a large tray. A waiter behind him was also carrying a tray.

As soon as the food had been dispersed, the subject changed to making movies. It wasn't long til they were all talking and laughing.

At one point, Frank reached across the table and snatched one of her fries, sending her a wink as he did. Which also resulted in causing her to blush.

"My mom thought I was nuts!" Bonnie laughed "When I was little, I'd jump on my bed while singing and performing my favorite parts of the movies."

"I always thought I could see myself on the cover of a magazine." Bess said, flipping her hair over her shoulder "But you have to be _super _skinny for that." she patted her stomach "But, I can't seem to pull off the look."

Nancy shook her head and looked up at Frank. Instantly her smile disappeared.

Frank's face had gone deathly pale. She watched as he placed a shaky hand on the table.

"Frank?" She whispered "What's wrong?" He just looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"Nancy-" his voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear him, then his hand slipped off the table.

"FRANK!" the scream erupted from her throat as he toppled out of his chair and onto the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

"Frank!" Joe shouted in alarm as he watched him brother fall to the floor. He jumped from him seat and ran around the table.

Nancy was already on her knees beside Frank.

He was sweating profusely and gripping his stomach in pain.

"What happened!?" Bonnie cried.

"Frank!" Joe said urgently "Frank talk to me!"

The older Hardy shook his head in response.

"Someone call an ambulance." Nancy said. Surprised at how calm her voice was.

A man nodded and ran to do as instructed.

"Frank?" Joe said quietly, his face pale "Just hang on buddy."

"An ambulance is on the way." The man told them.

"What happened, Nan?" Joe asked quietly "He's acting like he's been poisoned. But he was fine for the first half of the meal."

"I don't know." Nancy answered quietly "I... I don't know."

What seemed like an eternity, but was actually just a few minutes, and ambulance finally arrived and Frank was loaded onto the stretcher and taken away. Joe, of course went with him.

"I'm sorry to cut this short." Nancy said, grabbing her purse "But we have to go."

"Of course." Bonnie nodded "Call me and let me know how he's doing."

"We will." George nodded.

Nancy was about to walk away when her attention was suddenly drawn to the table. She had been the only one that hadn't eaten any of her fries yet. She stepped closer to the table and looked at her plate. Now, she could make out a very slight sprinkle white powder over her fries.

"_Frank wasn't poisoned." _She realized _"I was. He just took it."_

"**We've run some **tests, and are waiting for the resultes**." **the doctor informed them a little over an hour later "You got him here just in time."

Joe let out a breath "C-can we see him?"

"He's sleeping, but yes." the doctor nodded.

"Thank you."

"You go ahead." George said "Bess and I will wait here."

"Okay." Nancy nodded slightly, then she followed Joe down the hall.

When they reached Frank's room, Joe grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath.

"He's okay, Joe." Nancy said softly "He'll be fine."

"Yeah. He always bounces back." Joe nodded, took another deep breath and walked in the door.

Nancy hesitated slightly before following. She felt her heart plummet the instant she saw him.

He was still pale and had IVs and tubes hooked to him.

It was so strange seeing him laying there looking sick. Especially such a short time after he'd been laughing and smiling.

"Hey Frank." Joe whispered "You're going to be alright, Bud. I know you hate hospitals, but you're going to be out of here soon. I promise."

Nancy stepped back against the wall, trying to keep the tears from leaving her eyes.

"We're going to solve this case." Joe continued "Just like we always do." he patted his brother's shoulder "And besides, you've got Nancy worried." he looked back at her "She could use a few comforting words."

Nancy shook her head and smiled.

The doctor stepped in the room and offered a sympathetic smile "Joe Hardy? May I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure." Joe nodded then followed the doctor from the room.

Nancy slowly stepped away from the wall and walked over to the bed. She reached out and picked up one of his limp hands as a tear fell down her cheek "You'll be okay." she said quietly, mainly for her own benefit "You're always okay." she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed "I was supposed to be the one poisoned, not you. But you saved my life. Again. And I have a feeling I'm going to need to you do that a lot more." she reached up and pushed his dark brown hair off his forehead "Joe needs you, Frank. And... so do I." she shook her head slightly then leaned forward and kissed his cheek "I love you, Frank Hardy." She'd never had the nerve to say it to his face. But, him being asleep and not able to hear made it easier.

She stood up and slowly released his hand. Then she turned and walked from the room.

Frank watched as she disappeared through the door. A slight smile crossed his face and he chuckled softly "I love you too, Nancy Drew."

**The next morning, **Frank was up and walking around, much to the doctor's surprise.

"There were traces of poisoning in his blood." The doctor said "But he didn't get very much. That may have been what saved him." he wrote something down on a clipboard "Dare I ask how you even got a hold of the poison?"

"Um..." Frank thought a second then smiled "Hi. I'm Frank Hardy, this is my brother Joe. People normally call us the Hardy Boys." then he grinned broadly.

The doctor stared at him for a second then his eyes widened in recognition "The detective brothers. I got it. Well good luck."

"Thank you." Joe nodded with a smile "Does he need to take it easy?"

"I would suggest it." The doctor added "And no more poison. Please."

"I'll do my best." Frank shook the man's hand "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Thank her." He nodded at Nancy "She ran into the door and told me _exactly _what was wrong and what the poison was too. That's how we managed to get him treated so quickly. And probably how we saved his life."

Frank looked over at Nancy and smiled "Eh. It's common. She saves my life _all _the time."

Nancy couldn't help the heat the crept into her cheeks.

"See ya, Doc!" Joe waved, the stopped "Actually, you're one person I _don't _want to see again. No offense."

"None taken." the man shook his head and waved "Have a nice day, kids."

"So..." Frank said as they stepped out into the snow "You saved my life. Again." he grinned down at her "I suppose I should thank you."

Nancy ducked her head "Not really." then she glanced up at him "It was _my _food that was poisoned, Frank. Not yours."  
His eyebrows lowered in confusion "Then how are you still walking? You're not immune, are you?"

"It was only on the fries." Nancy chuckled slightly "I hadn't touched my fries. But you..."

"Stole one." Frank finished. He slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side "Remind me to do that more often."

She smiled, relishing in his warmth.

"Well, I believe that Bonnie and Jake are _definitely _on our list." Frank said a few moments later "Especially Jake."

"The doctor said to relax, Hardy." Nancy said sternly, but her sparkling eyes taking off the edge.

"But the doctor's not following me back to the hotel." Frank rebutted.

"But _I _am." She shot back "And I say rest, Franklin Dixon Hardy."

Frank halted, but Nancy kept walking, smiling smugly.

"Way to go." Joe whispered, giving her a high five.

Nancy laughed "Thank you for the name update, by the wa... hey!" she stopped as a snowball suddenly pelted her in the back of the head. She slowly turned around to see Frank grinning broadly, a snowball in his hand "Oh no you didn't!" she quickly grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it at the older Hardy,

Frank dodged it then sent his ball flying back at her.

Joe grabbed Bess's arm "Hey. There's a coffee shop down the road. You hungry?"

Bess squealed slightly as she ducked to avoid a flying ball of snow "Do you have to ask?" then they took off running hand in hand.

The snowball fight went on for several minutes. People walking by on the sidewalk smiled and moved a little quicker to avoid being hit.

Nancy gasped as a wet ball of snow hit her shoulder, started gathering as much snow as possible.

"Oh no you don't!" Frank called as he barreled towards her.

Nancy screamed then took off running. Frank easily caught up with her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he skid to a stop. Almost immediately, his feet slid out from beneath him and they both landed in the soft snow. The soft powder flew into the air around them then slowly drifted back down.

"You... alright?" Frank asked around huffs of air.

Nancy smiled from where she had landed beside him and pushed herself into a sitting position "How could I not be?" she asked softly "You're always looking out for me."

He reached over and gently dusted some snow off her face then tucked her hair behind her ear "Nancy. There's something I've been... wanting to say. Ever since Egypt." he paused for a moment, wondering if he should go on "I... I lo-"

"Oh look." A voice nearby whispered "This is precious."

Nancy and Frank looked over to see an old lady in a wheel chair being pushed by an older man watching them.

"Uh..." Frank cleared his throat "Let's go find Joe and Bess,"

"Yeah." Nancy nodded "This snow is cold!"

Frank grinned, got to his feet then pulled her up, then they walked down the sidewalk together.

When they reached the hotel, they split and went to their own rooms.

"Dare I ask where Bess is?" George asked, looking up from her sports catalog.

"I think she's on a date." Nancy chuckled.

"Is it me or are those two getting more serious than usual?"

"I think you're right." Nancy kicked off her wet tennis shoes and walked over to the closet to get some dry clothes "It's strange."

"You're telling me." George sat down the catalog "What's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"I mean, you just grabbed a thick sweater, long skirt, and your boots out." George responded "Where we going?"

"You know me too well, George Fayne." Nancy smiled "Would you care to join me in a little investigating?"

"Duh!" George leapt up from the bed "Give me five minutes!" she went to grab a turtleneck and glanced at Nancy "Are you sure you don't want Frank to go with you?"

"He's getting some rest." Nancy answered, heading for the bathroom "Besides, I've done plenty of investigating without Frank and have lived to tell the tale. I think I can manage myself."

George chuckled "Good Ol' Nancy Drew."

Ten minutes later, the two girls left the hotel, leaving a message for Bess, and headed down the raod.

"Can I guess?" George said zipping her coat all the way up "Back to the bomb site?"

"Yep." Nancy stuck her hands in her pockets "We've got to be missing something, George. We just have to find out what."

"You make it sound so easy."

They took a cab to the movie set, then managed to sneak past the security to get in.

Nancy made sure no one was around before she flipped on her pen light "There's too much snow to tell much." she whispered.

"If we get caught, I'll claim I lost my contact lens this morning and we're trying to find it." George said teasingly.

"Please don't." Nancy smiled then continued her search.

"Hey, Nan." George said a few moments later "Look." she reached underneath the corner of the charred trailer and pulled a piece of fabric off "It may belong to our female attacker."

"It _was _here before the trailer caught fire." Nancy said, shining her light on burnt edges of the fabric "Feels like silk."

"I doubt it was torn off on purpose." George commented "Wasn't Bonnie wearing something like this one time we saw her?"

"I'm... not sure." Nancy mumbled "There's so many loose ends." she shook her head "We'd better get out of here before we get caught."

"Hey, you girls!" They slowly turned around to see a burly security guard looking down at them "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." George flashed her best smile "I lost my contact?"

"**I can't believe **he believed it!" Nancy laughed as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Me neither!" George shook her head "A security guard _that _big shouldn't be that gullible."

Nancy suddenly halted, her smile vanishing. She looked around quickly.

"What's wrong, Nan?" George asked quietly.

"I don..." her attention was drawn to a black car slowly creeping towards them with its headlights off "George. Run. Run!" she grabbed her friend's arm and took off down the sidewalk.

There was a loud rev of an engine and a blast of headlights as the car picked up speed. A second later, it sped up next to them. A black figure jumped out of the back and grabbed the two girls.

"Let us go!" Nancy cried, pulling against the kidnapper, bnt the person was too strong, even for both her _and_ George.

"I warned you!" the man growled "And now you'll pay!" with a vicious push, he forced them both into the vehicle.

"_Why didn't I get Frank?" _Nancy's mind screamed as the door was slammed shut _"Why didn't I get Frank?"_

**(What's a ND-HB story without one o fthem getting kidnapped? Well, I hope you liked! Is anyone else snowed in? Laterz folkz!)**


	13. Chapter 13

"How do you think their little snow fight ended?" Bess giggled.

"Um..." Joe looked up at the ceiling and stirred his hot chocolate thoughtfully "It probably ended with them wet and cold and no closer to revealing their feelings for each other."

"You're probably right." Bess shook her head "They're two of the best detectives around and have solved some of the hardest cases. But they can't see the clues that are floating right in front of their faces."

Joe smiled and slid his hand, palm up, across the table "At least I can see what's right in front of me."

"Really?" She placed her hand in his "And what is that?"

"I'd rather talk about it later." Joe stood up "Come on. Let's pay for the check and go."

When Bess got back into her room, she noticed the note sitting beside the phone "Dear Bess, George and I went to do a little investigating at the movie set. Be back soon. Nancy." she rolled her eyes "Investigating." then she shrugged "Maybe I can meet them halfway back and tell them about my date!" she grabbed her purse and ran back out the door. She took a taxi to the movie set, and after looking around a bit.

"Can I help you?" A security guard asked.

"Um... " Bess glanced around "I was just..."

"If you're looking for the two girls that lost their contact lens, they left about five minutes ago."

"Oh, Thank!" Bess hurried down the sidewalk "I can still catch them!" She picked up her pace a little, but suddenly stopped as she noticed a black car not too far ahead, slowly creeping down the road with it's lights off. She gasped "Oh no. I hope Nancy's not up there!" then she spotted her friends just ahead "No!"

The car suddenly shot ahead and as Bess watched, it pulled in front of the other two girls. A guy leapt out of the back and shoved Nancy and George into the car, and just that fast the car took off again, sending a spray of snow flying into the air.

"No." Bess breathed "No no no!" she looked around franktically "I thought people were supposed to be everywhere!" but she also knew that movie was set where it was because of the lack of traffic. Less horns interrupting the scenes "What do I do?" she hugged herself as the icy wind began to pick up. Then she straightened her shoulders "The Hardys. Get the Hardys!" then she took off running down the sidewalk.

"**What do you **want?" Nancy asked as the car pulled up in front of an old factory building.

"None of your business!" The person who had grabbed them snapped "I warned you to stay out!"

"But why, Jake?" Nancy shot back.

The man froze then removed the hood "I suppose I was a little too obvious, huh?" he got out of the car, walked around and pulled them out "You're lucky that boyfriend of yours got that poison."

"Frank isn't my boyfriend." Nancy rolled her eyes "But why did you and Bonnie do it?"

"Bonnie?" Jake scoffed "You couldn't get Bonnie to steal a flower from a public yard. Let alone kidnap."

"Then who's your accomplice?"

"Could you tell us _inside?_" George asked, shivering "It's cold out here."

"I'm not telling you anything!" Jake growled "Get moving and stop talking!" he gave them a hard shove forward towards the building "Go!" he took them up to the third story and pushed them into a room "No one will ever hear from you again, Nancy Drew. I can promise you that." then he slammed the door and, of course, locked it.

"You don't think screaming will help, do you?" George asked.

Nancy looked out a window at the pouring snow and shook her head "Not in this weather. We're also in the not-so-used part of town."

"Frank and Joe _will _find us, right?"

Nancy felt her heart fall but shrugged "It wouldn't be the first time."

They stood in silence for a moment. George was looking around, seeing if there was anything to break down the door, but the room was empty. Except for... "Nancy! It's Morgan!"

"What!?" Nancy spun around. Sure enough, the movie star was laying in the middle of the floor still in the same dress she had worn to the premier. She ran over and dropped down beside her "Morgan? Can you hear me?"

Morgan groaned and shook her head slightly "M-my head." he said weakly "Hurts."

"Just lay still." Nancy said gently "What happened?"

"I... don't know." Morgan slowly opened her eyes "N-Nancy? How did you find me?"

"That was easy part, actually." Nancy smiled slightly "We came with your escort, Jake."

"Jake?" Morgan rubbed her forehead and began to shake "It's... so cold."

"Here." Nancy slid out of her coat and put it over the actress "Stay laying down. I'm going to see if I can find a way out."

"**JOE!" Bess screamed **as she ran into the hotel "FRAN AND JOE HARDY IF YOU CAN HEAR ME GET TO THE LOBBY! **NOW!**"

People all around were staring at her, but she didn't care. Although she could only imagine the image she was producing.

It had started snowing hard on her run back. So she was covered in snow, her hair was all tousled from the wind, her face was red and she was yelling like a banshee.

It wasn't two minutes later that Frank and Joe burst into the lobby "What happened?" they asked in unison.

Bess suddenly began to shake uncontrollably "I-it's... Nancy... and George."

Joe stepped forward and gently pulled her into his arms "Calm down, What happened?"

Bess quickly explained about the note and going to go find them, then the car and the kidnapping "I.. didn't know what to do." Bess finished then she wailed "I didn't even look at the license plate!"

Frank gritted his teeth "Which way did they head, Bess?"

"They headed west from the pickup. But... there's no telling where they went from there!" Bess was still shaking "We're in New York City!"

"Frank," Joe said urgently "They're calling for the biggest snowstorm in this decade tonight."

"They could freeze!" Bess sobbed "What if they don't make it to their destination! The roads are terrible! What if they wreck? What if..."

"Bess." Joe said calmly yet stern "Sh." he looked up at his brother "What do we do?"

Frank ran a hand through his hair "I think it's time to call the police."

"**Is there any **way out?" Morgan asked.

"There's nothing to break the door down with and these old houses were made from solid steel." Nancy answered "We'd never be able to break them down." then she walked over to the window. The snowflakes had grown considerably and were now falling like rain.

"Nancy." George said slowly "You're not..."

"I think..." Nancy started but was cut off.

"No!" George shook her head "No no no no no! We are _Not_ going out the window. It's two degrees outside and snowing suitcases! Did I also mention we're three stories from the ground!"

"Morgan can hardly stand anyways." Nancy said with a shake of her head "That why _I'm _going. George you stay here with Morgan til I get back."

"But Nancy! You'll die before you even get to the ground!" Morgan cried in alarm.

"I'll be fine." Nancy sent her a smile "Besides, there's like two feet of snow down there."

"Nancy." George groaned "Frank will _kill _me if I let you do this!"

"Frank?" Nancy placed her hands on her hips "Number one, George Fayne. Frank Hardy is _not _my boss. Number two, I think I can take care of myself. And number three, I'll be sure to let them know you did everything in your power to stop me."

George ran her hand down her face "Fine. Since I can't stop you anyways. But are you sure?"

"I _have _to, George." Nancy shook her head slowly "There's no telling what Jake is going to do to us. And this is the only way to get help."

"Be careful." Morgan said quietly "Please don't get hurt because of me."

Nancy and George walked over to the window and after some desperate shoving got it to slid open.

The air the swooshed into the room was bitter and cut straight through George's coat "Are you still sure?"

"Yes." Nancy leaned out the window and looked around "There's a emergency ladder right beside the window! This building was made for us to break out of!" she turned and hugged her friend "You'll be out of here soon." then she quickly and carefully climbed out the window and grabbed onto the ladder.

The rungs were coated with ice and snow, making them _extremely _slick. Nancy took a deep breath then started down.

George forced the window back closed and watched the best she could through the flakes.

Morgan managed to get back to her feet and joined George at the window "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know." George answered.

A second later, Morgan gasped "Oh no!"

"What!?" George asked in alarm, pressing her face to the glass to see if Nancy had fallen. But the snow was so thick that there was no may to tell.

Morgan slowly pulled the coat off of her shoulders "Nancy's not wearing a coat."


	14. Chapter 14

Nancy was about halfway down the ladder when she realized she'd let her coat with Morgan.

Her first thought was to go back and get it. But one look up the icy ladder made her change her mind.

"Come on, Drew." she said to herself "You've got to get help."

She _hated _leaving her friends. She hated doing this alone. But she needed George to stay with Morgan in case Jake found out that one had escaped. There was no telling what that man was capable of. And Nancy knew that if he got her mad enough, George could knock him out flat.

She gritted her teeth as an icy blast went straight through her sweater. She fought off the urge to start shivering uncontrollably, knowing that it would be impossible to keep her hold on the ladder if she did.

She slowly lowered her foot down onto the next rung, but when she went to put her weight on it, her foot slid straight off. She gasped as she suddenly jolted down. She tried to keep a hold with her hands, but they couldn't take the sudden weight and slid right off the ice.

With a scream she pitched straight towards the ground. But at the last moment, she managed to grab onto the last rung of the ladder, bringing her to a sudden stop.

She cringed as her knees slammed into the steel wall. But she was alive.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground that was about ten feet down "That went quicker then planned." she laughed nervously to herself "Okay. Just drop." she mentally counted to thr\ee then forced herself to release the ladder. A heart beat later she was laying in the snow. She let out a small laugh of relief "I am spending _way_ to much time making snow angels." she pushed herself up and looked around then hurried in the direction towards all the lights.

"**What are we **going to do?" Bess sobbed into Joe's arms "They're out there somewhere!"

"Bess. Don't forget. Nancy and George have been in worse situations than this." Joe smiled "I'm sure they're fine. Right Frank." he looked around for his older brother "Frank?"

Frank was staring out a window watching as the storm became more and more fierce.

"Frank?" Joe said slowly "What's up?"

"Nothing." the older Hardy answered, not turning from the window.

"I'm sure they're fine." Joe offered.

Frank smiled "I _know _they're fine." he turned to face his brother "Nancy's too stubborn to be anything else."

"Except knocked out." Joe added with a grin "I'm surprised she'd not immune to hard objects or chloroform."

"I'm surprised none of us are." Frank chuckled "We've been hit with both enough."

Joe nodded then looked down at Bess who had fallen asleep against his shoulder "Maybe the storm will let up soon."

"Yeah. Maybe."

**Nancy pushed through **the wind as fast as she could. But every blast seemed to cut her straight through. Snow and small pieces of ice slapped her in the face. It seemed like she'd been walking for an eternity. Every step was forced as the snow continued to pile up beneath her.

More than anything she wanted to see Frank running towards her. She wanted to feel his warm arms wrap around her. Protecting her from the cold wind and ice. What the biggest feeling she had, and the one that completely terrified her, was that she wanted to lay down and go to sleep. But she knew if she did, she'd never wake back up.

She pressed on towards the lights in the distance, which had now become a blur due to all the falling snow. Sometimes she had to squint just to make it out. An occasional street lamp also helped illuminate the way.

Several more frozen minutes passed as and pushed through the snow. The only thing keeping her going was the thought of her friends stuck in that old, cold warehouse. And the thought of being able to look into Frank Hardy's warm brown eyes again.

"Come on, Nancy." she said to herself "Keep going. You're almost there."

But right at that moment, everything went pitchblack. She halted and looked around. The lights were gone. The streetlights were gone. The only thing she could see was the snow suddenly flying into her face "No." she took a small step back "Please no." she took several more steps forward, then the ground suddenly disappeared from beneath her and she went tumbling down a snow caked hill.

She gritted her teeth as she pushed herself to her knees and looked around. Which way was she supposed to go?

A sob caught in her throat as she covered her face with her hands. The snow hit her from every direction, but she didn't even care. She was lost in the middle of a snowstorm, and there would be no one to help til it was too late.

**It had been **four hours since Bess had come running in telling them that the girls had been kidnapped.

Frank just continued to stare out the window. Even after the snow and fog had completely covered it.

Joe had stayed where he was on the couch, letting Bess sleep against him and watching his brother stare into space. He had no idea how Frank always stayed so calm. Honestly, if it wasn't for Bess, he'd be pacing the room right now.

The only thing that alerted Joe to the fact that Frank _was _worried, was that small muscle in Frank's jaw that kept twitching.

After several more minutes Joe sighed "Frank! Would you punch something!?"

Frank just looked back at him "Why?"

"It would make me feel better."

Frank just shook his head then continued his stare out the covered window. He never would say anything, but he was worried. _Really _worried. With the attempts that had been made on Nancy's life. All the antagonist would have to do is chloroform Nancy and George and throw them into the snow. No one would ever find them until the snow thawed. And by then... it'd be too late.

"_Why didn't I just tell her how I felt in Egypt?" _Frank thought with a shake of his head _"But she was so loyal to Ned then."_

"Hey, Frank?" Joe asked quietly "Do you ever wonder where you and Nancy would be right now if you two had never dated Callie and Ned?"

Frank's eyebrows lowered. Could Joe read his mind or something? He slowly turned around to look at his brother. After a long moment, he sighed "Yes. Several times."

Right at that moment, the whole room went black. The two brothers looked up at the ceiling and Bess jumped.

"What happened?" She asked frantically.

"The storm cut the power." Frank answered.

"We're all going to freeze!" Bess cried.

"No we're not. They've got a backup generator." Joe said quickly "Right Frank?"

"Yeah." Frank said absently "Normally it would have kicked on by now. I'll be right back." he quickly walked out into the black hallways, went down the stairs and into the lobby, which was bustling with people demanding power.

"What's happened?" Frank asked.

"The Generator's damaged." A tall Irish bellboy answered "It won't turn on."

"Let me look at it. I know a bit about that kind of stuff."

"Hold on." The man weaved through crowd then reappeared a little bit later with a short balding man.

"I am Mr. Atkins." the man said "Manager of the hotel. O'hara said you think you can help."

"Yes, Sir." Frank nodded "And until then, I know it sounds strange, and I don't know why I feel like we _have _to do this. But tell everyone to put as many candles in the windows as they can without burning the place down. Turn on flashlights, do anything to get light shining out those windows until the power turns back on."

"Sounds strange, but will do." Mr. Atkins nodded at O'hara "Pass the order while I show him the generator."

"Yes, Sir." O'hara nodded then walked away.

It took Frank the better part of an hour figure out the problem. But the generator did finally buzz to life "Turn every light in the place on." Frank said, wiping his hands on his jeans "I don't care if people are trying to sleep. I want this place lit up like an over-lit Christmas tree."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." The manager said slowly.

"I don't either." Frank answered truthfully "But I've just got this feeling. So please..."

"Fine." the man nodded "We'll do it."

**Three more hours **passed, and the hotel had lights everywhere. Even the advertising lights on the roof had been turned on. It's bright beams penetrating through the snow and flashing up into the sky.

It was nearly two in the morning before the snow began to let up and the wind died down. There was a foot of snow on the sidewalk and roads. And slowly, lights began to come back on.

It wasn't too much longer after that that the police showed up.

The chief apologized for the delay, especially in a kidnapping case.

"We understand." Joe said with a nod "No one in their right mind would be out in this weather."

Then Bess started relaying the scene she'd experienced "I felt so stupid." she cried "I just stood there and watched my friends get captured when I should have done something!"

"There's nothing you could have done." Joe said gently.

"And if you had tried they may have gotten you too." Frank added "We wouldn't have known anything was wrong until the sidewalks got cleared."

"Thanks guys." Bess said with a small smile.

The front doors to the hotel suddenly burst open, blowing in cold air, snow... and a person.

Everyone in the lobby stared for a second before Bess, Frank, and Joe all said in unison "Nancy!?"

Frank was the first one to move. He ran over to her and pulled her shivering form into his arms.

She let out a breath of relief as she leaned into him "Frank." she said quietly.

He laid his chin on top of her soaking wet, freezing cold hair "What on earth are you doing out in this weather?" he asked.

"The snow wasn't... that bad... when I left." she said through chattering teeth "We... found Morgan."

"You did?" Joe asked shocked "Where is she? And George?"

"At an old warehouse." Nancy answered "Just north of here. About... thirty miles."

"You walked through that storm!?" Bess shrieked "Nancy! Are you crazy!?"

"Apparently." Joe shook his head.

Nancy shook her head "You'd have done the same thing, Joseph Hardy and you know it."

One of the housekeepers came running over with some blankets "Here, Miss."

"Thank you." Frank took a couple of them and wrapped them around her, then pulled her back into the warm security of his arms.

She closed her eyes and leaned against him. This was feeling _way _familiar. The last time she had been like this, Frank had kissed her, thinking that they both might be dying soon.

She shook off the thought and just stood there. She heard Frank release a deep breath and his grip around her tightened.

She couldn't help but wonder if he had been worried. But even as she stood there, she knew the answer.

Bess finally couldn't stand it anymore. Even thought she was enjoying watching the two, but she _had _to do it "Nancy!"

Nancy looked over at her friend and smiled, then pulled away from Frank, pushed the blankets off of her shoulders and went to hug her friend.

"I was so scared!" Bess said "I saw you and George get kidnapped! I... I didn't know what to do! I..."

"Bess." Nancy said quickly "You did fine. We found Morgan and also know that Jake is the one behind it."

"But who's the accomplice?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." Nancy answered "I... just don't know."

"Young Lady," The police chief said, stepping forward "Can you give us directions to that warehouse? I think our snow team can make it."

"Sure." Nancy nodded. She quickly told them everything from how to get to the building, to where the girls were and who had done it.

"Thank you Ma'am." The chief nodded "Hopefully, we'll have them returned before the sun comes up." then he and his deputies left.

"How did you get here?" Bess asked "I mean... through the blizzard!"

"I had been following the lights." Nancy answered "Then the power went out." she shook her head "I thought I was doomed. I fell and got all turned around and mixed up. I felt like quiting right there."

Frank raised a curious eyebrow "Why didn't you."

"Well, I was sitting there, and when I looked up, I saw some lights starting to flicker like a _whole _bunch of candles and flashlights." she shrugged "It was hard to see, but just enough to know where I needed to go. Then... I don't know. An eternity later this bright something suddenly lit up. Lights were bouncing off the clouds. It looked like an over-lit Christmas Tree." she laughed "Then I found out it was this hotel! I couldn't believe it!"

Frank nodded slowly "That explains a lot."

Nancy suddenly yawned as the heat from the furnaces and the events of the evening began to set in.

"You'd better get to bed." Bess said sternly.

"I'm not going to argue." Nancy said with a tired smile "I'm beat."

Joe grabbed Bess's hand "We're going to go celebrate with an ice cream sundae and a piece of cheese cake."

"Only you would want ice cream in this weather." Frank said with a shake of his head "Have fun." He and Nancy watched as the couple disappeared, then Frank turned to Nancy and swept her off her feet.

"Whoa!" Nancy cried, her arms instinctively going around his neck "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you upstairs because I still don't trust the elevator." Frank said, walking towards the staircase.

"I can walk, you know."

"I know. But you just walked thirty miles through a snow storm. I can manage twelve stories." he sent her a smile and started up the stairs,

Nancy could tell by that look on his face that there was no use arguing with him. And she didn't know how, but he managed to carry her all twelve stories without having to stop for a break.

But all too soon, he sat her down outside her door.

She inserted the key and pushed her door open, but before she went in, she looked up at him "I didn't get a chance to thank you."

He cocked his head slightly "For what?"

"For saving my life again." She answered "The second I saw the candle lights and the flashlights I knew where it was coming from." she touched the side of his face "And I knew who had done it too." she smiled "You're the only person I know that is so in synch with me that... you know when I'm in trouble. Even when you're not anywhere near." she shook her head "I... guess I never should have gone investigating without you."

"Nancy." Frank chuckled slightly "If you must know, I watch you leave."

"What?" she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I saw you leave from my window." Frank said "I knew you were going to go investigate again. It's just who you are." he shrugged slightly "I guess I could have followed you. But you would have gotten upset and all that stuff you do when you think people don't trust you. And I _do_ trust you Nancy." he looked her straight in the eye "You're perfectly capable of handling yourself." he took a deep breath "It's one of the things that I... love about you."

Her eyes widened "What?"

"You're independent and strong and smart." Frank said quickly "And I... I love you."

**(UPDATE! Dun dun duuuuun! Sorry for the delay. So, I present a little longer chapter to make up for the longer delay. Thanks for all the F-F's and R's! Laterz!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Nancy's eyes widened and she stared at him `"Frank..."

"I know this is... not like me." He shook his head "But I've got to say it. I've been holding it in since Egypt. At the least." he looked down at her "I don't need a response. I just had to say it."

Nancy shook her head slightly "I'm glad you don't need a response." she said quietly "Because I don't know what to say."

"I was going to wait til the case was over, but..." He sighed "I couldn't." he reached out and gently lifted her chin "But, before we go back to just best friends..."

How she knew he was going to kiss her, she wasn't sure. But she felt completely powerless to stop him. Maybe it was because she'd been wanting him to ever since they'd met up again.

The kiss was short and gentle, but got its message across across perfectly.

"Good night. Nancy." he whispered. Then he turned and walked away.

Nancy remained rooted in her spot for nearly five minutes before she was able to move, then she numbly went into her room, closed the door and leaned back against it "Frank Hardy loves me." she whispered into the empty room "Frank loves me!" she felt like laughing and crying all at the same time. She felt like she could just spin around the room like a little child. She walked across the room and fell down onto one of the beds "Frank loves me." she buried her face into a pillow, thinking there was no way she'd be able to sleep. But, the events of the day soon caught up with her, and she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**The sun was **streaming through the windows full blast when Nancy woke up the next morning.

She sat up and yawned "Morning, George." then she gasped "George!"

George grinned from where she was laying on the floor "Wuz up, Nan?"

"You're here!" Nancy jumped out of the bed and ran to give her friend a hug.

George got up from the floor to receive it "Let me tell you, despite it being cold, getting a ride back on those snowmobiles were the best thing since Christmas!"

"Pipe down!" Bess whined "I'm still sleeping!"

George rolled her eyes "Typical. She was out with Joe til almost dawn."

Nancy smiled "Where's Morgan?"

"On the couch." the movie star answered, sitting up "Hey."

"Are you alright?" Nancy asked.

Morgan nodded "Yes. Thanks to you two. This is the warmest I've been since the movie premier."

Just then, a knock sounded on the door "Hello." Joe's voice called "Is it safe to enter?"

"Hold on." Nancy responded.

Bess was up in a heartbeat "Wait wait wait!" then she ran into the bathroom.

Nancy chuckled then she and George quickly made the beds and Nancy let the boys in.

"Special delivery for Morgan Fletcher." Joe announced, pointing over his shouder.

Morgan gasped "Cruise!"

Cruise ran into the room and hugged her "I was so worried about you!"

"I was so scared." Morgan said, tears welling up in her eyes "I thought I'd never get away. I thought I'd never see you again."

Frank noticed a frown slowly set on Nancy's face, so he stepped in the door and walked over to her "What's up?"

"Uh... nothing." she answered with a shake of her head.

"The cops picked Jake up this morning." Joe announced "He was charged with kidnapping, breaking entry, vandalism and car theft." he shrugged "He'll be enjoying prison food for awhile."

Morgan shook her head "It's so... sad."

Cruise slid a protective arm around her shoulders "Let's get some breakfast."

"I'm going for a run." George announced, grabbing her coat "Since the case it over now."

Bess breezed out of the bathroom. Her hair was curled up into tight ringlets and she was as dressed up as possible without going into the 'formal' category.

Joe grinned "Well... I'm going to take this pretty thing and show her off in a restaurant."

Bess giggled "Oh Joe." then she slid her arm through his and they walked out the door together.

Nancy walked over and sat down on the couch, her eyebrows knit together in thought.

"You alright?" Frank asked, going to sit beside her.

"We're still missing something, Frank." Nancy said "Jake wasn't the only one behind this. We need the person who grabbed Morgan, and we still need the person who was driving." she pushed her hair out of her face "And I think that there is at least one more person involved."

"Maybe Jake will confess and tell who he was working with and why."

"Maybe."

He could tell she wasn't convinced... at all "How about we go over the evidence again?"

"We could try." Nancy shrugged "You want to call room service and ask for some breakfast? I'm pretty famished."

"Sure."

About an hour later, they were looking over every piece of evidence for some clue that they might have missed.

Nancy picked up the piece of cloth and the earring "Hm. They could have been worn together." she shrugged slightly "They _were_ in the same place." then her eyebrows lowered "Wait a minute..."

But before she could finish the thought, Bess burst into the room and started bouncing up and down and spinning "Nancy! Nancy! Nancy!" she squealed, her eyes shining.

"Bess?" Nancy stood up slowly "What?"

George was right behind her cousin "Curious myself."

Bess continued to bounce in place for a few moment then she squealed "Joe purposed!" and held out her hand sporting a shiny diamond ring.

The orange juice that Frank had just taken a sip of caught in his throat and he began to cough uncontrollably.

Nancy's eyes widened and George's jaw dropped "What!?" they all exclaimed at one.

"Joe purposed! He purposed! He did he did he did!" Bess continued to jump in circles "He asked _me _to spend the rest of my life with him! Can you believe it? ME!" then she let out a happy scream.

Nancy slowly looked over at Frank and immediately knew that he had _no_ clue about this.

Frank stood up from the couch in a daze "E-excuse... m-me... please." then he left the room.

Bess stopped her hopping and squealing "Poor Frank. That must have been a shock."

"_That was more than a shock." _Nancy thought.

**Frank burst into **his and Joe's hotel room and immediately spotted his brother working on packing their things.

Joe looked up at him and smiled "What's up. Bro?"

Frank could tell by the look on Joe's face that he was _really _happy "Joe." he said slowly "Did you _really _purpose to... Bess?"

Joe nodded "I did." he snapped the lid of the suitcase closed "I... I realized that... I want to settle down. Want to have a family."

"And you're sure Bess is the one?"

"I am." the younger Hardy nodded "Without a doubt." he looked at his older brother for a long moment "What's wrong, Frank? I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am..." Frank said slowly "Still getting over the shock, though." he walked further into the room and shook his head "I don't know. I guess I always thought that..." he shrugged "The Hardy Boys. Brother Detectives. I thought it'd... last forever."

Joe smiled "It will, Frank. I already told Bess that I'm going to continue investigating. Thanks to Nancy, she understands." he walked over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder "I'm _really _serious about this. Bess is the one for me. No other gorgeous model will do." when Frank raised an eyebrow he added "And no more flirting with other girls either."

Frank nodded slowly "Okay. Then... I'm happy for you."

**It had been **a few hours, Joe had stopped by to visit the girls and get the grilling from George. She made him promise to do everything from staying faithful to making sure to put his own socks away.

Bess kept begging George to lighten up. But the cousin would have none of it. She had to make sure Joe was a worthy candidate.

After fifteen minutes of grilling, Nancy decided to leave them. It was a family matter anyways. She walked to the end of the hall where a public balcony was and stepped out into the cold morning air. Despite all the horns honking, it was refreshing. For no reason at all, she looked down and saw a brown headed person leaning agaist the railing of another balcony five floors down. It didn't take much to recognize him. And when he ran his hand through his hair, it just confirmed it.

With a smile, she went back inside, took the elevator down to the seventh floor then walked out to the balcony "Hey." she said softly as she stepped up beside him "Are you okay?"

"I think so." he said with a weak smile "Just... I don't know." he shook his head "I guess I never imagined my baby brother getting married. Sure he flirted and everything but..." he sighed and leaned against the railing "I just don't know."

She chuckled "I know what you mean. I know Bess isn't my sister or anything but..." she shrugged "She's the closest thing to a sister I've got. I never imaged her committing herself to _one_ guy."

Frank looked away from her and tried nonchalantly to rub his eye, but she saw it.

She touched his shoulder "Frank."

He turned back around to face her then hugged her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Then something popped into her mind.

Frank laid his chin on top of her head and stared out into the distance. Having her there was the biggest comfort he could ask for. But right at that moment, a sudden realization popped into his head.

He looked down at Nancy at the time she pulled back and looked up at him.

Then as the same moment they said "I know who was behind it."

**(Bess and Joe are engaged! YAY! And now... drum roll please... the final question. Who dun it? Tune in next time! Okay, for those who don't read the Barbie Fanficts and didn't see the little warning, I must warn you, my laptop is working on crashing. Right now, my screen isn't working so, I've got it hooked up to a monitor and am using a wireless mouse. Part of this chapter was written with the onscreen keyboard. :D so, just hope it doesn't crash because chapters will become scarse. And the possibility that there won't be another one til August is... very very high! So just hope my laptop hangs on! Laterz! Oh yeah... I'VE GOT SECRETS OF THE NILE NOW! My lil sis's best friend got me the book. Bizzar right? Anyways... LATERZ!)**


	16. Chapter 16

"**We're so glad **you're back and safe." Bess said "We were so worried!"

Morgan smiled "It's so good to be back."

Morgan and Cruise were sitting on a loveseat, Bess and Joe were sitting on the other loveseat and George was lounging in a recliner. Mrs. Higgins was leaning against the wall. They were all up in Morgan's Suit.

"Where do you suppose Nan and Frank are?" Cruise asked mischievously, placing feet on top of the coffee table.

George rolled her eyes "Put your mind at ease. They're probably putting together the last pieces of the puzzle."

"What puzzle?" Morgan asked "The case is solved."

"Nancy doesn't think so." Bess spoke up "I can tell. She was thinking earlier before she left."

"I'm just glad I've got my Morgan back." Cruise smiled.

Mrs. Higgens nodded "And I'm declaring a vacation for both of you!"

"I'm so glad it's over." Morgan sighed.

"Or is it?" Nancy asked as she and Frank stepped into the room.

"What do you mean?" Cruise asked, his eyebrows lowering.

"Well, we've been missing a big piece of the puzzle this whole time." Nancy said "Number one, we've known that there was a woman involved in this. First, we thought it was Bonnie. But Jake informed us that that was impossible."

"What are you getting at?" Morgan asked slowly.

"Well," Nancy walked over to the closet and started sifting through the clothes "When Cruise's trailer exploded, there was a nice piece of silk caught underneath the trailer on a piece of metal. Somehow it was protected from the blast."

"We also found an earring buried in the snow." Frank added "And a boot print in this room under the window." he pointed to the bottom of Cruise's boot "H.M.S."

Cruise's eyebrows lowered even more as he dropped his feet to the floor "Are you saying _I'm_ behind this?"

"No." Nancy said, pulling a dress from the closet "We're saying you _both_ are." she reached into her pocket and pulled out the scrap of cloth then turned the dress around to where a large hole could be seen "Same material. Same color. Same size."

Morgan's face blanched "I-I don't know w-w-hat you're t-talking about."

"That earring was yours too." Nancy added "I started wondering if something was up when we found you in the factory. When we found you laying on the floor, you were warm. Too warm for that room. You said your head hurt, but you didn't have a knot on your head and you didn't have any signs that you'd been drugged."

"Then when you and Cruise saw each other again." Frank continued "You _really _blew it. You quoted a line straight form one of your movies."

"This I ridiculous!" Mrs. Higgens screeched "How dare you..."

"Morgan. People were hurt." Nancy interrupted "Frank was almost killed! And so was I."

"It wasn't supposed to go that far." Morgan suddenly wailed "I-I just wanted a vacation. We thought that we could just scare you off. Then eventually I would 'escape' and be so distraught that they'd _have_ to give us a vacation."  
"Morgan. Sh!" Cruise hissed.

"No. I'm done." Morgan stood up and shook her head "I was so tired of acting and performing. I just wanted a break. But before I could even finish my last role, my agent had signed me to a new contract. I thought going through a 'traumatic' experience would force them to give me a break. Time to just relax and read a book."

"Where does Jake come into this?" Frank asked.

"Jake is my cousin." Morgan answered "It was his idea to write the threat notes, and do the explosions... and invite you detectives. Then you wouldn't leave. So he decided we had to get rid of you." tears were streaming down her face "You have to believe me. I never intended for anyone to get hurt. I was just desperate for... rest."

Cruise sighed "And I went along with it because I knew how tired she was. I just wanted to help."

"I don;t believe this." Mrs. Higgens gasped "You. And you?" she pointed to the two actors "_Staged _the kidnapping?"

"But who was driving?" George spoke up "Morgan and Cruise were both at the premier."

"That was Jake's brother, Jason." Morgan answered "He thought it was promotion for the movie. He's not apart of what happened." then she started sobbing again "I am _so_ sorry Nancy! I promise I didn't mean to..."

"Morgan." Nancy interrupted "I think who you need to apologize to is Mrs. Higgens. Not me."

Morgan nodded then turned to face the director, but the woman held up her hand "Before you say a word young lady, I want you to know..." then she smiled "I'm going to call your manager and get you a well deserved vacation."

Morgan's eyes widened "Oh, Thank you! So much!"

Nancy looked over at Frank and smiled. He sent her a small nod then noticed her smile slightly falter. He chuckled "Don't worry, Drew. I'm sure you'll find another case."

She laughed "You know me way too well, Hardy."

**Two days later, **they were packing up their belongings, preparing to head back to their homes.

Bess had been humming nonstop, and spent more time staring at her ring than packing.

Nancy had just snapped her suitcase closed when a soft knock sounded on their door "I got it." when she opened the door, Frank was standing on the other side "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Nan?" He asked quietly "Alone."

"Yeah." she nodded then looked over her shoulder "I'll be back."

"Okay." Bess and George said in unison.

Frank led Nancy to the balcony off the end of the hall and leaned against the snow covered railing "I'm not quite sure... how to ask this. But..."

She stared at him curiously "What?"

"Since you and Ned... aren't together anymore." he slowly looked over at her "I was... wondering if... you might give _me_ a chance."

Nancy's eyes widened "You mean...?"

"Yeah." he nodded then he turned to face her "I love you, Nancy. I know I've already said that but..." he let out a large huff of air "All those past years when we kept telling ourselves that we couldn't be together because of Ned and Callie... I think I was just... fooling myself." he chuckled slightly "There's something wrong when you have to keep _reminding _yourself who you're in love with."

Nancy very slowly started to shake her head "Frank... you don't know how much I want to say yes. But..." she wrapped her arms around herself "I'm scared to."

He cocked his head slightly "Why?"

"Because... it'd have to be a long distance relationship." She looked down at the ground "What if it didn't work and things got so awkward that we couldn't work together anymore? I..." she looked up at him "I don't want to ruin it again. Especially not with you." she turned away from him, afraid of what his response would be.

He slightly shook his head "Nancy." he sad quietly "I understand. _Completely." _he took her shoulders and turned her around "And I agree. Not solving cases with you would be... unbearable." he gently ran his thumb over her cheek "You mean the world to me, Nancy. But as long as you promise we'll remain friends, I'll be more than satisfied."

She sighed with relief then wrapped her arms around him. Of course he understood. He always did.

**The next morning,** Morgan, Cruise, Mrs. Higgens, and Bonnie were at the airport to see the group off.

"_I _was a suspect?" Bonnie laughed "That is awesome! But if I tried to pull something like that off, I would have been laughing the whole time."

"I'm sorry about that." Nancy smiled "But.."

"Hey. Being a suspect in a _real_ crime is like the coolest thing ever!" Bonnie cut her off "Wait til I tell my friends! They'll be so jealous!"

"Thanks for everything." Morgan said on a calmer note "And thanks for understandingi where I was coming from. I know I should have handled it differently."

"I think you'll do better next time." Nancy said encouragingly.

"Well, our flights are about to leave." George announced "I don't want to miss Christmas! Let's go."

Bess ran over to Joe and threw herself into his arms "See you later, Honey Bear."

"Bye." Joe said with a wide grin "I'll call you."

"You'd better."

"Everyday."

"Twice."

Frank rolled his eyes as his brother and Bess continued their chat "Mom and Dad are going to have a heart attack."

Nancy chuckled "So are Bess's parents." then she looked up at him "Thanks for everything. We couldn't have solved this without you."

"Yes you could have." Frank responded "Quite easily." then he hugged her. Holding her close for a moment longer than necessary "See ya, Drew."

"Bye, Hardy." She whispered.

He pressed a kiss into her hair then released her "See you next mystery."

"You can count on it." she nodded, blinking several times to keep the moisture in her eyes under control "Good bye, Frank." then she, got her suitcase and she, Bess, and George left.

Joe sighed "Well... They're gone."

"Yep." Frank nodded slightly "Gone."

Joe sighed loudly one last time "And... our plane leaves in five minutes."

"Whoa!" Frank snapped out of his stupor, grabbed his suitcase and took off running "See you guys!"

Joe laughed "Good bye New York!" then he followed his brother. They got on their plane and a few hours later arrived back in Bayport while Nancy, Bess and George went home to River Heights.


	17. Chapter 17

**Christmas Eve arrived, **and the Hardy household was bustling with activities. Well... most of them.

Laura Hardy stuck a pie pan into the oven and dusted her hands off on her skirt "I need to check that in thirty minutes."

"I'll check it." Joe volunteered mischievously.

"Of course you will." Aunt Gertrude shook her head "You only think about food."

"I'm a growing boy." Joe retorted "Need lots of sweets to grow big and healthy."

Gertrude looked up at his six foot frame "Don't tell me you're still growing."

"_And _engaged." Fenton Hardy added "I still can't believe it!"

"You should have seen _Frank's _face." Joe shook his head "He was like 'whaaaaat!?'. It was hilarious!"

"Now Joe don't tease your brother."

"Speaking of brothers." Laura added "What is up with Frank? He seems sad."

"He is." Joe said slowly "Nancy... turned him down."

"No." Laura shook her head "They always made such a perfect match. Why did she do it?"

"Frank said she said she was scared because of the way her relationship with Ned ended. He didn't want to push her so he let it go."

"Well we can't have him down for Christmas." Gertrude said "Joe. Go cheer him up."

"Me? What can I do?"

"He's your brother. Figure it out. Now go!"

Joe grumbled then went out to the front porch where Frank was leaning against one of the brick pillars.

"Hey bro."

Frank glanced at him "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously." the younger Hardy walked over to the other side of the pillar and leaned against it "Aunt Gertrude sent me to cheer you up."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah-huh." Joe shook his head "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you just go ahead a purpose?"

Frank snorted "I'm not like you, Joe. You know it's only right to date the girl first."

"Seriously, Frank?" Joe threw his hands into the air "How can you not see it? All those mysteries you've solved with her..."

"And you too." Frank interrupted.

"Forget me." Joe shook his head "Can't those mysteries count as dates? I mean, you've probably solved close to a hundred cases together. All of which took three days to... say a week. Compare that to the amount of dates that a _normal _person goes on. Once every other Friday." he shrugged "I think you've dated enough."

Frank slowly looked over at him "I don't know, Joe."

"Tell me you haven't thought of the prospect of her being your wife. _Especially _after Egypt."

"I wish I could."

"Then do something about it!" Joe grabbed his brother's shoulders "If you don't, somebody else will."

Frank stared at Joe. Truth was he had _wanted _to purpose instead of ask to be his date. But he was afraid he'd scare her off. She'd already rejected his date. But if she rejected his marriage proposal, then the awkward tension they had been trying to avoid would be there.

"You can't be scared." Joe said as if reading his mind "You just have to try."

**Nancy watched as** Togo jumped around in the snow, barking happily.

She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Here it was, Christmas morning! And she wasn't in the festive mood.

She couldn't help but wonder if she'd made a mistake in telling Frank no. But she was too scared to say yes. Frank was one person she couldn't risk losing.

She pulled her coat tighter around her as the snowflakes began to fall larger and quicker.

Her mind wandered off again. Back to Frank.

She almost wished he'd gotten mad. Had stormed off. But no, he'd simply looked her in the eye, the disappointment and hurt was evident on his face, and said he understood. He always had. No matter how little sense she made, he always understood.

She covered her face with her hands "Please let things still be okay between us."

"Nancy!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. But there was no one around. She shook her head "Great, Drew. Now you're hearing his voice in your head."

"Nancy!"

That time she _knew _it wasn't just in her head.

She squinted through the flurry of snowflakes and made out a figure running towards her.

"Frank?" She whispered.

As soon as he saw her, he skid to a stop, his dark brown eyes scanning her face. Then he ran to her and pulled her into a crushing hug "Nancy."

"Frank? What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling back so she could see his face.

"Nancy. I love you." Frank said quickly as he took her hands "I honestly and completely believe that you belong with me. Because I..." he shook his head "I need you, Nancy."

"Frank." She whispered "We already talked about this. Long distance-"

"I'm not asking for a long distance relationship." Frank interrupted "I'm asking for a permanent one." His hands moved up to cover her red cheeks "I love you, Nancy. With all my heart, I love you!" he shook his head "I don't care if cases keep you busy. I'll go with you to solve them! I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Nancy stared at him as he knelt down in the snow and took hold of her hands again.

"Will you marry me, Nancy Drew?" he brown eyes were pleading.

Nancy stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Then a tear slipped down her cheek.

Frank's gaze became troubled "Nancy?"

Just then a smile exploded across her face "Yes!" she threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him into the snow "Yes yes yes!"

Frank stood to his feet, his arms securely wrapped around the red head in his arms.

Her feet were completely off the ground as she kept her hold around her neck, tears were streaming down her face "I love you, Frank Hardy." she whispered.

After a long moment, Frank finally released her, his hands going back to her face "I don't have a ring. I... I came here so fast I didn't even stop to think!" he shook his head in aggravation "I'm sorry. I'll get you..."

"Frank." Nancy laughed, putting her hands over his "I don't need a ring." she looked up and met his gaze "All I need is you."

His thumb wiped a tear off her cheek as his eyes bore into hers. Then, he leaned down and kissed her, and she clung to him, relief flooding through her veins at finally saying it.

Nancy rested her head on Frank's shoulder, savoring the warmth, comfort, and security he brought.

Neither one had noticed Carson and Hannah step out on the porch. Both were grinning brightly.

Frank kissed the top of her head "Merry Christmas, Nancy."

She looked up at him and smiled "Merry Christmas."

THE END

**(I think i'm going to cry. Really. The story's over! *wailing in agony* So, anyhoo. I hope you liked. I wish I was better at writing mysteries but... I leave the rest unsaid. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed making my Nancy and Frank dreams come true! **

**Laterz and thanks for everyone's help on this!)**


End file.
